


Splintered Stars

by hayam



Series: Missing Pieces [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Cancer, Chemotherapy, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Leukemia, Loyalty, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Sick Anakin Skywalker, Sick Character, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, The Hero With No Fear the public loved to call him, was only focused on one thing. Not the war that seemed a million lightyears away from his thoughts. Not even becoming Jedi Master. But to beat this rare illness while hiding it from his wife, Master, Padawan and the Order.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Missing Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032303
Comments: 103
Kudos: 473





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning, this fanfiction deals with the topic of cancer.

Anakin stepped aside from the rest of the 501st, who were running laps around the barracks, to catch his breath. Usually, he would have been in front of the charge but for the past two weeks, he couldn't even climb the temple steps without feeling lightheaded or out of breath. Luckily, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were gone on separate missions or they would have noticed the change within him.

Rex stopped and checked on him. The bleached-blond man had to be one of the most loyal people he had ever met.

"Are you okay sir?"

Anakin nodded.

"Yeah, just forgot to eat today," he explained.

Which wasn't exactly a lie, his appetite had become nearly nonexistent due to the nausea he had from eating. His body now only handling soups and broths.

Rex playfully punched his shoulder.

"You do need to put on a few," Rex joked before his face turned serious," Your nose is bleeding."

Anakin touched his face and sure enough, his flesh hand was now a deep scarlet red. It was the third time it had happened in a week.

He decided to laugh his worry off.

"It is only a little blood, Rex," he explained as he ripped off a piece of his robe and pressed it against his nose. Yet the blood immediately soaked the thick fabric.

"You are going to the healers now."

* * *

After the healers cauterized his nose to stop the bleeding and hooked him to an IV drip, he and Rex waited for Masted Che to come in.

"You don't have to be here, you know Rex," Anakin told him.

Rex gave him a dubious look.

"With all due respect, you nearly bled to death from your nose-I believe I need to be here."

Anakin sighed but he was secretly grateful Rex was here with him. Ahsoka was on Shili, her homeworld, with Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan was saving Duchess Satine from Obi-Wan on Mandalore and Padmé was visiting her parents on Naboo.

Master Che walked in with her datapad.

"Hello Young Skywalker," she greeted, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Master, just tired."

The Twi Lek healer wrapped a blood pressure monitor on his left arm.

"Well you do have very low iron levels which can cause tiredness and trouble breathing," she added as the monitor tightened, "how long have you been feeling tired?"

Anakim looked at Rex who was giving him a pointed glare that said "I would know if you are lying." He rolled his eyes, Rex could be just as bad as Obi-Wan.

"Two weeks or so but it is probably just because of stress."

Vokara frowned.

"Your blood pressure is low and usually stress would cause high blood pressure," she mumbled before saying, "get on the scale."

Anakin groaned. The last time a healer checked his weight in front of someone was in front of Fives and Jesse who immediately took him out to an all you can eat buffet in CoCo town.

But he stepped on the digital scale and as the numbers flickered to 152 pounds.

Anakin's eyes widened, he wasn't that thin? It had to be a mistake. Vokara's eyes widened along with Anakin's.

"152? just last month you were 179? Could you explain this weight loss?"

"Ummm...," he started but words failed him.

"I can answer that," Rex stated, sitting up," he used to be a big eater, I mean just put a large Bantha steak and large fries and that food would be gone so fa-"

"Rex!," Anakin scolded.

"And he would burn it off on missions," Rex continued for the past few weeks, he would eat a pear and be done but still burn it off during missions."

Oh, Force, he was worse than Obi-Wan, Anakin thought as he got off the scale.

"So your appetite has been low?" she asked.

Anakin gave a glare at Rex who merely shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I just feel like I am already full," he explained.

Vokara frowned before saying, "May you lie on your back?"

Anakin climbed onto the hospital bed and Master Che pulled up his shirt

"Tell me if you feel any pain, Anakin," she told him as she pressed against his stomach area.

When her hand pressed against his upper left side, a painful wave washed over him.

"Kriff!"

"Thank you Anakin, you may get back up," Master Che stated.

"Hmmm, have you ever had a bone marrow biopsy before?"

"Never had the need. Why are you asking ?," Anakin asked as he rubbed where Masted Che pressed.

The Jedi Master smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm just trying to clear out the possibilities for your symptoms," she explained as she grabbed a hospital gown and handed it to Anakin.

"What are the possibilities, Master?" he asked.

"Your symptoms align with anemia or, more seriously" she took a breath, "leukemia."

Anakin looked at Rex who wore the same worried expression on his war weathered face.

"You heard her sir, it could be anemia. Lots of people have long lives with that," Captain Rex told him, determination flooding his brown eyes," and if it is cancer, it is just another battle we need to fight."

He was happy he didn't decide to kick Rex out. The Clone Captain and Padmé were the only two people in the galaxy he could trust to not tell anyone. Ahsoka would have told Obi-Wan and maybe even Plo Koon out of worry. Obi-Wan would have told the entire council because of his strict adherence to the Order.

"You are right Rex," he stated looking down, "everything is going to be fine."

But he couldn't shake off a strong feeling, maybe it was from the Force, maybe it was body finally crying out to him, that it was not just anemia. But the fact was not yet entering his brain. He just went in for one terrible nosebleed, now he most likely had one of the few illnesses in the galaxy where there wasn't some miracle cure for.

"Everything is going to be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan hadn't felt so much.., anger, sadness, guilt? Since Qui-Gon's passing. The images of Maul holding up Satine and choking the light out of her,and out of himself, burned through Obi-Wan's mind. He just wanted to step into his quarters and just sleep it off. But he knew the pain wouldn't go away with rest or meditation.

No emotions, there is peace, he told himself.

Yet he felt he owed it to his friend to explain what happened to Anakin's ship.

He found Anakin at the dining hall stirring some broth, staring off into space.

"Hello Anakin," he greeted.

His friend didn't answer but continued staring off to space, his blue eyes serious. He usually would ask what was on his former Padawan's mind but he didn't have the emotional capacity to deal with the enigma that was Anakin Skywalker.

"Coruscant to Ani," he called as he waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

Anakin blinked and turned around.

"Oh hello Obi-Wan," he greeted enthusiastically, "how was the mission?"

"Well the Twilight is totaled," he started,"I'm sorry Anakin."

To his surprise, Anakin shrugged.

"Eh, it was a piece of junk anyway," he explained, "did you finally capture Maul?"

He frowned how was he going to explain that he failed again at killing Darth Maul. And Satine's death at the hands of He had trouble processing it himself.

"The mission was unsuccessful in the capture of Darth Maul," he decided to say," and Satine...didn't make it."

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's hand with his flesh hand, which was as cold as Qui-Gon Jinn's...at his funeral.

"I'm sorry, Master," he stated, "I wish I could have been there."

"If you were there, Darth Maul would have surely killed you too," Obi-Wan stated, "and you have far too much to live for."

He lost Qui-Gon, Siri, and now Satine. But losing Anakin would be on a new level of pain. This is why he could never bring Anakin around to capture Maul; it was some form of protection.

Attachment.

"Oh don't put me too high on a pedestal, Master," he stated, "I'm sure the council wouldn't agree...especially after this week."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean my former Padawan?"

Anakin laughed nervously before wincing and grabbing his back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just hurt my back two days ago," his voice cracked, "while lightsaber training."

Obi-Wan could tell Anakin was lying but for whatever reason, he was too tired to even ask why.

Both of their comlinks went off. Anakin's eyes for some reason became bright with terror but he didn't answer.

"Master Kenobi, we need you in the briefing room immediately," Master Windu's baritone voice boomed.

Obi-Wan sighed, he guessed he was not going to take that rest anytime soon. The war keeps going on and on, he wondered if it would ever end.

"We will be there in five minutes, Master Windu."

"Good," he answered before adding," and make sure you bring Skywalker since he was not available yesterday or the day before or even the day before."

There was an annoyed edge in Mace Windu's voice that was hard to miss".

Anakin's pale face turned red from embarrassment as Obi-Wan gave him a disappointed look. So that is what Anakin meant by not putting him on a pedestal. He couldn't leave Anakin for even five seconds without him causing some sort of turmoil.

"Don't worry, Anakin would be there, Master Windu."

When the comlink went off, Anakin opened his mouth.

"I have a great explanation for my absence-," Anakin started.

Obi-Wan cut him off, he didn't have to hear Anakin's lies that most likely cover some outing with Senator Amidala.

"I am sure it is a great explanation...I hope you and Padme had fun."

Annoyance dripped into Anakin's large cerulean eyes. Obi-Wan just noticed how dark the circles were surrounding them, were they always so dark? Or was Anakin that pale now?

"Padmé is visiting her family on Naboo so no, I was not visiting her," Anakin stated through gritted teeth.

"Then what-"

Anakin's comlink halted the conversation.

Obi-Wan watched as fear entered Anakin's eyes as he looked down and read the caller's name on the comlink.

"I am sorry I really have to go, Obi-Wan" he muttered as he got up, knocking down a chair in the process.

Obi-Wan frowned.

"Where are you going? Who was that?"

"No one, Obi-Wan but I just need to go," he urged.

"What about Master Windu?"

"I really don't care, with all due respect," he stated.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, _don't care_? He had just lost Satine and still saw the importance of duty to go to this briefing. But Anakin who probably spent his leave tinkering with droids or lightsaber training was the one who couldn't find it to care.

He grabbed Anakin's arm and forced him back around.

"You have a responsibility as a war general Anakin," he reminded coldly,"stop being so selfish."

Maybe he shouldn't have forcibly grabbed someone who suffered abuse as a child. But it was his hand was already wrapped tight around Anakin's arm, which felt thin in Obi-Wan's hand. He could have sworn Anakin had a little bit more weight on him.

"Get the hell off of me!," Anakin snapped while jerking his arm away with extreme force, causing Obi-Wan to stumble back.

"I'm sorry-"

But Anakin's frazzled appearance and glare told him it was too late to apologize.

"Don't you EVER grab me like that again!," Anakin growled as he rubbed his wrist, which was now turning a light purple.

The Jedi Master did not even try to chase after his friend as he stormed out of the dining hall.

Obi-Wan turned back around and sure enough, the other Jedi in the dining hall were less focused on their meals and more on the growing spectacle in front of them.

He smiled awkwardly as he made a mental note to eat out at Dex's for the next week or so.

Something was wrong with Anakin, that was for sure, but now he had to deal with Master Windu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey quick question, who do you guys should find out about Anakin's illness first?


	3. Chapter 3

"Acute myeloid leukemia," Master Che told Anakin.

Wait, there was more than one type of leukemia?

"How bad is it?" he asked as he pressed the ice pack on his wrist that still had a bruise on it. Damn, he didn't know if it was because Obi-Wan was stronger than he looked or was Anakin just more susceptible to injuries.

"You are at stage three which means that it had started to spread to the lymph nodes and local organs such as your spleen."

Anakim twitched his leg, he wished he had paid attention more in health class during his Padawan years. Lymph nodes? Spleen? Myeloid? This like learning a whole new language. He guesses he should be happy it wasn't stage four.

However, he nodded to hide his confusion.

"So what is the treatment plan?" he asked, just wanting to get this whole ordeal over with.

"We are going to start you on chemotherapy in two days," she stated, "it will be every day for a week before we give you a two week resting period before the next round."

"And is chemotherapy as bad as everyone says?"

Anakin had read about chemotherapy in the library earlier in the week and the stories were not...nice, to say the least.

"The different side effects depends on the person but the most common side effects include nausea and vomiting, a weakened immune system, lethargy, hair loss-"

"I get the picture," he interrupted, as he ran his fingers through his thick, dirty blond hair. Anakin's hair was just growing to a style he liked after a decade of that dreadful Padawan braid. But soon he would have to shave it all off.

"The main goal is to reduce the cancer as much as we can before getting you a bone marrow transplant."

He groaned as Vokara went over the process of a bone marrow transplant, which included finding a match, getting the match's consent, and a painful procedure. This was going to be longer and more than he anticipated. Why couldn't he have something like influenza or mono? At least there are cures for those in the Galaxy.

"I have heard about you skipping briefings and meetings with the chancellor this week."

Oh great another lecture, he had already had enough from Obi-Wan. Selfish, he called him. When his master grabbed his wrist in the dining hall, he would have slapped his former master in the face under normal circumstances. However, Anakin was too exhausted to Obi-Wan a good backhanded slap and Obi-Wan has been punished enough. He had a dead lover and a sick best friend.

"I've been too drained to even leave the bed," he admitted," let alone stand around and talk for hours about a war so excuse me if I took a break for a week."

Vokara smiled at him full of pity before sitting next to him.

"I am not telling you to tell the council or chancellor about your illness but will say if you are having a hard time without chemotherapy, just imagine how much you will be skipping while on chemo," she pointed out, "so I suggest requesting a proper leave or Master Windu may storm down your door."

Anakin laughed but he agreed silently. Yet he really didn't want to tell the council just yet...or even at all. They might strip the title of knight away from him. And then there was Ahsoka who lived in the same quarters with him, she would immediately figure it out. And if she did she might want a healthier Master who could actually guide her into knighthood, not some sick Jedi Knight who could barely get out of bed.

Then Padmé would probably leave him too. She deserved to be with someone to grow old with.

"I think I should start telling some of my men."

But he only meant one.

* * *

Rex rolled his eyes as he saw Dogma and Jesse about to snap at each other for some petty reason. Usually, he could handle them but without General Skywalker or Commander Tano for support, he felt like a babysitter. Anakin had stopped showing up after the bone marrow biopsy and a cancer scare, which was completely understandable but worried Rex. Ahsoka was still on some Jedi retreat thing with Master Ti, which had been going on for two weeks.

Just when Rex was about to lose it at Jesse and Dogma, Ahsoka walked in with a huge smile.

"Hey what are you guys still doing here at the barracks, shouldn't we be out busting those shinies?"

"Well, we could now since you are here, Commander," Fives stated, "the General had been out ever since he had a nasty nosebleed a few days ago."

Ahsoka's smile wavered and her lekkus twitched in confusion.

"Nosebleed? Is he alright?"

"He's fine just trying to regain his energy back," Rex quickly added, "but tell us about your trip."

Ahsoka went on to show off the teeth and pelts of the game she had hunted down and killed on her homeworld.

As the rest of the men were focused on the exploits of their Commander, he saw General Skywalker creep at the door. He looked worse than what he did just a week ago. He was paler, his wrist was covered in bandages, and he looked like some just forced him out of bed. By his shifting eyes and frown, Rex could tell something was wrong.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the refresher," he told Ahsoka before meeting Anakin.

They walked out to the 501st Barracks and in front of the 327th barracks, who were General Secura's men. Good thing they were off-world.

"What were the results?"Rex asked as if he didn't know.

"Acute myeloid leukemia, that was what Master Che called it," he told Rex as if he was giving debriefing for the war, "I start chemotherapy in two days and I need to take medical leave for an indeterminate amount of time."

Rex wanted to tell his general it was going to be okay. He was going to be there. All that cliché sappy stuff but he knew that probably wasn't what Anakin needed right there.

He went in and embraced Anakin as tight as he could without hurting his lower back, where Master Che did the bone biopsy.

Anakin shook a little before breaking into sobs.

Rex rubbed his friend's back in small circles before noticing a yellow glint in the corner of his eye. Not releasing Anakin, he turned his head around and saw Commander Cody, who was shifting side to side awkwardly at the door of the 212th barracks.

He forgot the 212th was across the 327th. How could he be so kriffing stupid?!

"How about you get to the refresher and wipe off your face, okay?"

Anakin released himself from Rex's embrace while nodding his head and pulling up his Jedi hood.

"Please don't tell anyone, especially not Ahsoka or Obi-Wan," he pleaded, sounding more like a child than a seasoned war general.

Luckily, he didn't realize Cody was right there.

"I won't, sir," he promised.

Anakin gave him a small smile before saying, "Thank you."

"How long have you've been there Cody?," Rex asked as Anakin was out of earshot, crossing his arms. He didn't care if Cody was a commander and he was a captain.

Cody's light brown eyes were wide.

"General Skywalker has cancer? Shouldn't General Kenobi know this?"

Why did it have to be the law-abiding Cody to be eavesdropping? Rex thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Keep your voice down," Rex hissed, "and you are not going to tell General Kenobi."

"I won't, that is General Skywalker's job," Cody answered, raising his hands up," but this could affect the entire Republic, Rex. You saw what happened when General Skywalker was gone during Umbara."

Cody had a point there. So many brothers died under Pong Krell's corrupt leadership, it made him scared of who would replace Anakin as General. It couldn't be Ahsoka, the Jedi would never allow a Padawan, even one as capable as her, to lead an entire legion of troopers.

Dammit, Ahsoka. Rex was in an impossible position, hiding news like this from Ahsoka betrayed her trust but if he told Ahsoka, he would be betraying Anakin. It was a bomb that was destined to blow up in everyone's face.

"Everything will fall into place," Rex wondered if he was trying to convince Cody or himself, "it always does."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your kudos, bookmarks, and comments!

Anakin couldn't wait for Master Yoda to come back from his mission so he could tell the grandmaster that he was ill. Master Windu was doing well acting as Grandmaster while Yoda, but Anakin didn't feel too comfortable telling Master Windu, out of all people. Plus Anakin had made it an art of dodging Master Windu for a week which made the Korun Jedi even more annoyed by him. But as the time for chemotherapy therapy edge closer and Master Yoda's absence went on, it seemed Master Windu was the only option to ask for leave.

"Anakin!,"Ahsoka snapped.

"What?!," he snapped back as he was yanked back to the present.

Ahsoka had been adamant about learning form III, waking him up from his sleep bright and early in the morning to train. Anakin was tolerant at first didn't even raise his voice at his Padawan.

"You know," Ahsoka continued, crossing her arms, "if you aren't going to come to the mat actually practice dueling with me the least you could do is pay attention."

He would usually admire her snippy attitude but now he was five seconds away from Force choking her. Anakin took breathing exercises, he didn't want to make yet another scene in front of the Jedi after the whole Kenobi incident. Especially not with his own Padawan.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka," he stated while fidgeting with his mechanical hand, "please continue."

Ahsoka squinted her large blue eyes at him and read him.

"You have been sleeping all yesterday, you skipped breakfast, and now you can't even stay awake for training, Master," she pointed out, "are you sick?"

She hasn't been here for even a day and she was starting to catch on. Don't panic, Anakin, don't panic.

Then he saw Mace Windu enter the training arena, with Mace immediately fixing a glare at him.

Okay, now panic.

"You know what Ahsoka," he stated while standing up, trying to ignore the black dots that littered his eyes, "maybe you should train with Obi-Wan for form III, he is the best and you could be a distraction for him after Satine."

"But-," Ahsoka started but Anakin was already trying to figure out his escape plan.

Which was futile of course.

"Skywalker! Come with me now!," Mace ordered from the other side of the training room.

* * *

The entire walk to Master Yoda's quarters was filled with tension. Mace Windu just shook his head at him in disgust while Anakin tried to enjoy the view of the temple columns. When they entered, they were met by Master Yoda, who was sitting down, doing some light meditation. Oh thank the Force, Master Yoda was back, he usually calmed down Master's Windu's usual hostile treatment of him before it gets too far.

"Hello Young Skywalker, how are you?"

"I am fine, Master Yoda, thank you."

But Master Windu had no time for formalities.

"Your behavior this week has been inexcusable, childish, and detrimental to this war, Young Skywalker," Mace ordered as the door closed,"you were ignoring calls from myself, Master Plo, and Master Mundi."

"I know Master, I'm sorry," he stated with as much enthusiasm as he could. He just wants to get this over with so he could make his doctor's appointment with Master Che.

"Sorry is not going to stop the separatists, is it?," Mace asked, his brown eyes staring at his own blue eyes," sorry is not going to save lives. Sorry has no meaning when we are in the middle of a war."

He didn't know how he didn't start crying even though he felt he burn of tears behind his eyes. Maybe he was all sobbed out from telling Rex. Maybe he was just too tired.

"A reason for your actions, do you have?," Yoda asked.

Anakin looked at the green little Master, whose eyes, didn't hold the same anger as Master Windu's.

"Yes Master Yoda, I do " he admitted, trying to avoid everyone's eyes by looking at the ceiling,"I am not exactly in the best place health-wise so I need to stay on the planet for a while."

Mace snorted.

"You had two weeks," Mace snapped, "you should be lucky you still have the title of Knight with your antics. By this rate, you will never be a Jedi Master."

 _If I even live that long_ , he thought with a dry laugh.

"Tell Chancellor Palpatine of Young Skywalker's leave of absence, Master Windu", Yoda ordered, "speak to Anakin alone, I must."

Mace Windu gave one last glare at Anakin before leaving the room. Not even Master Windu would argue with Master Yoda.

"Sit down Young Skywalker, sense great turmoil within you," Yoda stated, "serious, this illness is, hmm?"

Anakin sat down and he didn't even notice how sore he was until his body was at rest.

"Yes, Master."

He wondered if he should tell the Grandmaster. Could he trust Yoda like he could trust Rex to keep a secret? But then he would become a burden on yet another person. Master Yoda especially. He elected to not say more.

"Have to go through your illness alone, you do not," Yoda stated almost as if he read his mind, "great support, friends could be."

Friends? Yoda knew the only real friends he had at the temple were Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. And he was still not talking to Obi-Wan after the cafeteria incident and Ahsoka was probably most likely mad at him for ditching her at lightsaber training today. As she should be.

"Master Kenobi and Ahsoka have much more pressing matters at hand than to worry about me Master Yoda," he added.

And Padmé, he added silently. Padmé had been calling Anakin ever since she landed back on Coruscant this morning but Anakin hasn't had the chance to talk to her. He wanted to hear her soft voice and hold her in his arms. He couldn't wait to see her before he started treatment.

"True that may be," Yoda agreed, "but ignorance of a situation may cause more worry than knowledge, hmm."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. He was right but he really didn't want to face telling them. Funny he could run to the most feared Sith Lord, Count Dooku, and get his hand chopped off but telling people of his illness seemed to be impossible.

"May I ask a favor, Master Yoda, could you reassign Ahsoka to Master Kenobi or even Master Plo?," he asked, his voice breaking, "I don't think...I know I can't give her the training she deserves in my condition for the moment."

He couldn't even train her in lightsaber forms, let alone teach her in the middle of a war on the frontlines. Maybe he could lead the 501st from the temple or teach younglings or work at the library.

"Meet with Master Kenobi, and Master Plo, I will," Yoda promised, "decide between them, Young Tano can."

Anakin nodded. That took a weight off his shoulders.

But Yoda dropped a larger weight back on him.

"However, better for you to tell Ahsoka, I believe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Thank you guys for reading! I would probably try to make it weekly

Padmé stared at a load of documents on her datapad something she definitely didn't miss when she was on vacation. Her oldest sister Sola threw a birthday party for Pooja and since the war, she had missed so many family events and Sola was insistent that she came. She had a great time but the work that was thrown at her reminded her that there were no breaks in this war.

"Padmé!"

Only one person she knew would have such a resonant yet slightly boyish voice.

She looked up and sure enough, her husband was at the door. Padmé was an experienced senator and former queen, but all brains always leave her body when she sees Anakin.

"You are late," she playfully scolded as she looked up.

"Well, Master Windu happened."

Anakin was wearing a giddy smile on his otherwise tired face and before she knew it, she was scooped up in his arms.

"Ani!," she managed to say between laughs as she carried her from the couch and stumbled a little, nearly dropping her on the way before throwing her on the bed.

She was more than happy for Anakin's distraction.

"This what you get for leaving me alone for a month, Milady."

"Well, you needed a test of your own medicine for all those months on those missions, General Skywalker," she answered as she tied up her long brunette hair.

But of course, a certain protocol droid had to interrupt.

"Excuse me Mistress Padmé and Master Anakin," Threepio stated, "the fertility center called to say your appointment was successful."

She frowned, why was Anakin at the fertility center, without her? They wanted children of course but Padmé always believed that the plans they made for their future should be between the both of them.

Anakin turned a bright red and shooed off C3P0.

"Thanks a lot, Threepio," he stated sarcastically.

The droid didn't seem to understand sarcasm because he stated cheerfully, "Of course Master Anakin and Master Che left a mes-"

Padmé knew Master Che was the Jedi healer whenever she was at the temple's halls of healing when Anakin got a new arm after fighting Dooku.

"Threepio! How about you get ready for an oil bath?" Anakin interrupted.

"Why thank you Master Anakin!," the droid exclaimed before walking off.

Anakin combed back his dirty blond hair with his fingers, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you have something to explain, Anakin?," Padmé asked while crossing her arms.

"Okay...I froze my sperm."

Padmé narrowed her eyes. People usually did that for donations and Anakin knew how risky it could be to produce a possible Force-sensitive so randomly. However, there was another reason biologically males froze their sperm. And why master Che was calling him...

"You are sick," she stated.

Anakin to her horror nodded.

"I have leukemia," Anakin stated so fast she nearly missed, "and one of the side effects of treatment was infertility and I really want to have kids and I know-"

"Wait...go back to 'I have leukemia," she stated.

"I'm sick Padmé...really sick," Anakin clarified, his voice breaking before going into a smile,"but please don't worry."

"Don't worry? You know what? Pack whatever you have at the temple, you are staying here."

She couldn't imagine leaving Anakin all alone at the temple and what kind of wife would she be to leave him.

"Wait-what? Is that going to be suspicious?" Anakin asked.

"I really don't care, Anakin," she admitted,"and I'm not leaving you alone in those awful temple dorms while you are sick and if you didn't tell me, I'm sure you didn't tell Ahsoka or Obi-Wan. So you would just be by yourself."

"But-,"

"And when I'm not here, I'm sure my handmaidens would be more than happy to attend to your needs," she continued as she grabbed her datapad," and when is your next appointment with Master Che? I am going with you."

"Padmé-"

"And I should go grocery store shopping-"

"Padmé!," Anakin snapped.

The senator jerked her head up and she saw Anakin was now holding his head and looked extremely pale and was swaying slightly.

She immediately guided Anakin to sit down on her bed.

"Stay here I'm calling a medic," she as she shifted before Anakin grabbed her arm, which felt icy in her hands.

"I really haven't had anything to eat all day or yesterday, I probably just need some food."

She nodded as she pressed the button for the medic anyway. She would rather be safe than sorry.

"I will get you some fruit, okay," she promised before walking out.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine paced around his office. He felt strangely unsettled, despite everything going as plan as the Jedi were still ignorant of his identity of Darth Sidious, and Anakin and his Padawan were set to ward off the separatists in Cato Neimodia.

A servant droid rolled through his door.

"Master Windu wishes to speak with you, Chancellor."

Palpatine smiled, Master Windu was the most oblivious of them all, besides Anakin of course. So loyal to the Republic...so loyal to the Jedi's eventual undoing.

"Let him in."

Master Windu came in wearing a slightly irked look on his war weathered face.

"Hello, Master Windu, how may I help you?"

"Good morning chancellor, I'm afraid I have brought troubling news for the war effort."

"And what is that?"

"General Skywalker has requested indefinite medical leave for the war," he stated, " _apparently_ he had been quite ill for a while."

Chancellor Palpatine felt fear linger in his blood. Was that what the Force was trying to warn him? Anakin couldn't be sick! Sick was not part of his grand plan. He was young and full of untapped potential unlike the old and weathered Dooku. That would ruin his plans to finally have his revenge with Anakin as his apprentice.

"The poor boy," he answered, hiding his anger, "what ails him?"

"He never mentioned it, I'm afraid."

 _Of course, he wouldn't tell you_ , he inwardly growled. Anakin had a whole marriage to a senator that the council didn't notice. For once, he wished the relationship between Anakin and the Council was better just so he could know about his future apprentice's illness.

"Well, Anakin is a private young man," he stated with a smile," and his health is far more important than this war, Master Windu, tell him to take as long as he needs."

"And what about the battle of Cato Neimodia, Chancellor?"

But he was already figuring out a backup plan in case Anakin's illness was not curable. Or in his case, a backup apprentice. Anakin was the perfect fit, young, emotional, easily manipulated, and powerful. He needed someone similar to his hopeful apprentice.

"Have Master Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano to take over," he answered, even though he didn't care, "they shall make a suitable pair."

* * *

Ahsoka felt like everyone has lost it since she returned from her trip with Master Ti. Anakin had been melancholic and spaced out, barely even acknowledging that she was there. And she wouldn't actually confront Anakin since he was extremely touchy but she did hear her Master vomiting in the middle of the night. Then there was Master Kenobi who had surpassed even Anakin's normal irritable nature through scathing sarcastic remarks. Probably from grief. She had heard that he and the fallen Duchess Satine were quite close.

And now Rex and Cody were acting weird and fidgety as they got ready for their mission to Cato Neimodia.

"Where is Anakin?" she asked the bleached blond clone.

Rex shifted his feet and shifted his eyes to Commander Cody who was now looking to the sky.

"I'm not sure, Commander," Rex answered, "but I know Master Kenobi is joining us."

"Has Anakin been acting off to you during training when I was gone?" she asked.

Rex's eyes widened with something she had never seen in the Captain's eyes. Fear.

"What do you mean, Commander?"

"Has Anakin seem sick?"

Rex gave another nervous glance at But before Rex could answer, Master Kenobi, walked up to them.

"I'm afraid Anakin isn't joining us as he is on medical leave indefinitely," Obi-Wan stated.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. So Anakin _was_ sick.

"What's wrong?," Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know my Young Padawan," he answered, obviously annoyed," but whatever it is, it is not important to the mission on hand."

Obi-Wan turned to Commander Cody and Captain Rex.

"Tell the troopers we are ready."

Even as her legs move toward the ship, something told the young Togruta that maybe leaving was not the best thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Would Ahsoka ever find out? It took a while for me to write this chapter because Padme is really hard for me to write. And I was wondering if I should do a minor time skip of like a week in the next chapter or do guys like the pacing. Maybe I should have Padme and Rex meet up since they are the only ones that know so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had a complete other draft of this chapter but I decided it would fit more for the next chapter, which may be ready by tomorrow. So I wrote this one instead. And thank you for the support of this story!

Rex was relieved when their defense of Cato Neimodia was called off due to an emergency at the Jedi Temple, a temple bombing. And he immediately felt guilty at his relief as many of his clone brothers and Jedi were killed in the incident. But he could finally check on his General who was in the middle of chemotherapy, which was an impossibility since he was on the battlefield the whole week. As soon as the other troopers were in their barracks, Rex called General Skywalker only for Senator Amidala to appear on the hologram.

“Hello Captain Rex,” she greeted with a smile,” Anakin told me that you might call sometime soon.”

Rex knew that Anakin and Padmé were together despite the Jedi code since the beginning of the war. He never really talked to the Naboo Senator by himself before but something told him be might be doing that a lot now.

Judging by the fact that she was wearing a face mask and a sleep robe that it was nighttime on Coruscant.

“Good evening Senator Amidala, where is General Skywalker?”

“He is asleep,” she explained,” he had just finished his first week of chemotherapy so he is pretty wiped out.”

"Were there any complications?"

"He had a troubling case of dehydration but besides that he has been doing pretty well.'

“And how are you dealing with this whole...situation?”

Padmé's eyes widened, Rex figured that no one really asked about her feelings.

“I am happy that he’s at home with me since that has been so rare since the war, even if the situation is not ideal,” Padmé before saying,” but Anakin could be a bit touchy at times, as you might know.”

Rex nodded. Rex was not a stranger to Anakin’s mood swings, the young general could be the most upbeat man in the Galaxy and suddenly becoming intense and snapping at others when under stress during a battle. Rex could only imagine how the already emotional Anakin could be when ill.

“How about I stop by the apartment anytime you need a break?”

Padme's large brown eyes lit up.

“That would be nice, thank you, Captain Rex.”

The hologram flickered off and Rex turned around and he immediately jumped back when he saw General Kenobi at the door, who wore a sad expression on his face.

“General Kenobi, how...how long have you been standing there?”

He could have sworn he closed the door but then he remembered the Generals and Commanders had a keycard.

“I was wondering if we could brief the war....chemotherapy?” he stated as if he was in a daze,” how sick is Anakin, Rex?”

Rex stood straight up and he read Obi-Wan’s face, which was far too weathered from war for a thirty-something-year-old. He could already detect gray hairs appearing in the man's chestnut beard.

“He’s ill,” he answered.

“That wasn’t the question Rex,” Obi-Wan reminded, his voice turning tight,” _how_ sick is Anakin, Rex? The healers do not just give chemotherapy treatments for just anything.”

Rex knew that there was no way out of it as he was literally and metaphorically put in a corner by General Kenobi.

“I’m not supposed to tell you...but General Skywalker had been taking chemotherapy for his leukemia.”

Obi-Wan turned a sickly pale color that Rex never saw the General wear and he stumbled back a bit.

“Maybe you should sit down, General,” Rex stated.

The older man forced himself to stand up straight and cleared his throat.

“Thank you for telling me Rex,” Obi-Wan explained,” but we must go to the briefing now.”

Rex tried to read the man's expression again but it was just blank.

"Yes sir," he answered before grabbing his helmet.

Now he was dreading their arrival at Coruscant as he already knew General Skywalker was not going to take the news too lightly.

* * *

Obi-Wan tried to focus on the emergency council meeting but his mind was too cluttered with guilt. He didn’t know what he was hurting him more, the love of his life was slain or the fact his best friend was possibly dying at this moment. No, he must have faith in the Force that Anakin was not going to die. Just because he had leukemia does not mean he was going to die; the Halls of Healing held some of the best doctors in the entire Galaxy.

But cancer? Anakin was just healthy the last mission they were on but now he was going through chemotherapy for leukemia. Just how far into grief was Obi-Wan in to not notice his best friend was sick? He nearly broke his friend’s wrist for Force’s sake not too long ago.

He couldn’t protect Qui-Gon from Maul, he remembers just staring helplessly as his Master be impaled. Then he couldn’t protect Satine from Maul who was Force choked and impales by Maul. And now he had to watch from the sidelines as Anakin fought this rare disease.

“Master Kenobi, you have been quiet this meeting-are you crying?”

He didn’t even notice the tears that were pouring down his eyes, making his surroundings look like some watercolor painting. Why did he finally have to break down in front of the entire Jedi council, who were all staring at him with worry in their eyes.

For once the Negotiator was at a loss for words. He hasn’t really cried in front of others since he was a youngling and frankly, it was embarrassing.

“Just...a lot of information to process at once,” Obi-Wan stated refusing to look at anyone in the eyes,” I’m just going to excuse myself.”

And he walked out of the council chambers and as his tears started to morph into sobs, his walking turned to a sprint. He made it into his chambers and locked the doors. It was almost as if all his grief was just coming out all at once and for once he couldn't stop it.

He just needed to leave before anyone asked more questions, or worse, feel even more sorry for him.

After about thirty minutes of crying in his chambers, Obi-Wan felt ashamed for feeling sorry for himself, Anakin was the one that was ill, not him. Satine was the one that was dead. The Jedi Knights at the temple were the ones that were dead. He felt so selfish.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face off before, grimacing at how red they were.

* * *

  
Anakin didn’t know how but he managed to watch the newscast through his too tired eyes. Of course, a kriffing temple bombing had to happen while he was ill.

“Six Jedi Knights have died along with clone troopers and-“

He turned off the hologram with the Force, there was no use looking at the troubling news knowing that there was basically nothing he could do at the moment, which made him feel utterly useless. His blood burned, Master Che kept warning him not to use the Force too much during treatment as it could harm his midicholorians as well. He was worried that the treatment would permanently damage his connection with the Force despite Master Che’s reassurance that it is temporary.

Padmé was cooking breakfast and even though Anakin didn’t have much of an appetite he knew he was going to try to eat whatever was made. It was the least he could do for Padme who has had the patience of a saint over the past week.

He forced himself out of bed and changed into some comfortable Naboo attire Padmé bought once she noticed his Jedi robes were getting too big. As he combed his hair he saw that a large clump of his blond strands was tangled in the comb’s teeth. He immediately threw it in the toilet and flushed it, he couldn’t have Padme looking at him with those large sad brown eyes once she realized his hair was coming out. He brushed his teeth and downed his medication and went downstairs to meet Padme.

“Ani,” Padme greeted as she ran up to him and helped him to the dining room,” I was going bring your breakfast.”

Anakin smiled before kissing her on the cheek.

“I know angel, but the room was getting a little cramp.”

At this time he would usually be helping Yoda with the Younglings but he didn’t have the energy today.  
Padmé put her hand on his forehead checking for a fever.

“I made you a green smoothie and some toast,” Padmé told him,” I know solid foods make you feel a bit nauseated sometimes."

Anakin restrained from groaning at the thought of throwing up something green but he smiled at his wife.

“Thank you Padmé,” he expresses as he sat down.

Padmé sat in front of him and started cutting into her pastry

“I know you are Ani,” reassured,” but just because you can doesn’t mean you have to.”

Anakin sighed and took a sip from the smoothie which was probably made from every healthy fruit and vegetable known to sentients.

There was a knock on the door and Anakin went to open it only to see Obi-Wan, who wore a serious expression on his face.

He sighed, he wasn’t ready for the entire attachment speech again.

But to his shock, he was embraced by his former Master. Obi-Wan wasn’t exactly the type to show much physical affection towards others.

“I’m happy to see you too, Master,” he muttered while patting him on the back.

Obi-Wan released him from his grasp and he saw Obi-Wan’s eyes were puffy and red which worried Anakin.

“You know you could come to me for anything Ani,” Obi-Wan explained while brushing away Anakin’s hair.

Ani? Anakin hasn’t heard that nickname from Obi-Wan since his Padawan years. And that was only when Anakin was really sick or injured, like when he lost his arm to Count Dooku.

“Are you alright, Master?” he asked,” did something happen?

“I know you have cancer,” Obi-Wan admitted quickly,” and I want to know if there is anything I could do for you, I would do it.”

So that is why Obi-Wan didn’t seem to care he was in Padmé’s apartment. He would be relieved about that under normal circumstances but they weren't.

“Wait...how did you find out?”

“I overheard Rex talking with Senator Amidala on the way to Coruscant,” he explained,” did I interrupt anything?”

Anakin felt himself turn red with anger at Rex for being so reckless with his secret or anger at his Master for showing up unannounced. He wasn’t quite sure yet so he decided to hold in his feelings.

“Not really...I was just having breakfast with Senator Amidala,” Anakin answered, shifting on his feet nervously,” do you want to join us?”

Obi-Wan smiled before and Anakin let him in the room.

“Hello Obi-Wan,” Padmé greeted as they sat in the dining room,” I have not seen you in a while, how are you?”

As his wife and former Master were catching up, his nausea only got worse and he pushed away his smoothie and toast. For some reason out of all symptoms, nausea and vomiting were the worst. Maybe he should ask Master Che for a higher dosage of antiemetics later today as he wasn’t able to keep anything down. Then he would get dehydrated which would just make him feel worse.

He shook his head, he can't think about being sick, just be normal in front of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan shouldn't be worrying be Anakin, no one should be.

“Are you done with your plate so soon?,” Padme asked, looking down at the barely dented smoothie and untouched toast.

Before Anakin could even answer, Obi-Wan held an empty bowl in front of his face. The older man most likely sensed something because he started throwing up soon after.

“Does this happen often?,” he heard Obi-Wan ask Padmé as he threw up.

“Unfortunately...I should cancel my meeting with the chancellor today and take him to the hospital.“

Anakin wanted to protest, he couldn’t have Padme keep canceling meetings just for him. He felt like it was every day he had to go to the hospital and he was getting annoyed.

“No need for that Senator, I’m going to the temple anyway and I could take him to the healers while there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he answered, "it would be no trouble."

When Anakin was done vomiting, he felt shaky and weak and his sight was blurry. He still managed to see Padme handing Obi-Wan her datapad in his near delirious state.

“Here are all the questions you should ask Master Che, Anakin’s medication schedule, and the names of his medication-"

"Shut up!" he finally managed to splutter out of his daze," please shut up!"

Silence filled the room and Padme and Obi-Wan stared at him, with worry in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" they both asked in unison.

"Do NOT talk about me like I am not here!," he growled, forcing himself up using the chair, "just because I am sick does not mean you get to treat me like some pet you need to take to the veterinarian!"

Padme put a tentative hand on his shoulder and said something but Anakin could no longer hear as ringing flooded his ears.

Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a hot minute but I am back! My summer job had rescheduled so their were some adjustments but I am determined to finished this fic. Thank you guys for the support of this fanfcition, I am truly grateful!

Padmé’s heart dropped as Anakin’s eyes rolled back and her husband fell to the floor. Luckily, Obi-Wan caught him before his head hit the floor.

“We need to call the medics!,” Padmé snapped.

“That’s too much time wasted!,” Obi-Wan argued back as he readjusted Anakin in his arms, as he walked towards the door,” your ship would be much faster.”

Padmé nodded and they went towards the hangar and ran into her ship, the Naboo Star skiff. Luckily there was a medbay and Obi-Wan carefully placed Anakin down on the bed

“You can fly, I will watch over Anakin,” Obi-Wan stated.

“No,” she argued quickly as she turned on a medical droid that was laying across the wall,” you are probably a much faster pilot than me, you fly!”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but Padme saw his eyes lay on Anakin, who was slowly regaining consciousness, his blue eyes fluttering. He looked more like a frail teen than a war general at the moment.

The Jedi Master nodded curtly before running to the cockpit.

“Show me his vitals FX-7,” she asked the droid.

She watched as the droid scan her husband, who looked like a rag doll. She shook her head, her thinking of Anakin as helpless was possibly triggered this situation in the first place.

“The life form appears to be suffering from dehydration and the common cold.”

How the hell did he get cold?, the brunette senator thought as she Padmé washed her hands, she had the healthiest foods imported from all over the Galaxy, she had cleaning droids clean up every room at her apartment, she made sure visitors wore masks and gloves whenever they visited. It couldn’t have been Obi-Wan since he just came into contact with Anakin today.

“What should I do now?" she asked the medical droid.

“Give him a small amount of water to start reintroducing fluids in the body.”

Padmé grabbed a water bottle and sat Anakin up, who was conscious but still weak.

“Whe...where am I?” he mumbled.

“On our way to the healers; you are dehydrated,” she explained as she poured water to his lips,” don’t talk too much, Ani.”

Anakin nodded slightly and swallowed the water.

After what seemed like forever, they landed at the temple’s hangar, which was still under repair from the recent bombing.

Padmé grabbed a wheelchair from the corner of the quarters and used all her strength to transfer Anakin from the bed and placed him carefully in the wheelchair, despite her husband's protests.

* * *

Ahsoka paced around her quarters as she waited for Obi-Wan to come back to help her with the investigations on the Jedi Temple bombings. Id she was with Anakin, they wouldn’t have to wait for the council meeting and kept going. She was annoyed at Anakin for just dropping her off on Obi-Wan without even an attempt at a conversation. As soon as he got better from whatever illness he had, Ahsoka was going to have a long chat with her Master.

The young Togruta sat down and tried to meditate after five minutes she gave up and went off to the temple halls.

She wasn’t used to being in a room without explosions, alarms going off, or the constant yelling of orders. The temple that was her home since she was three seemed like a stranger to her now.

She decided to go to the dining hall and get a nice Bantha steak with a side of fries. Her mouth watered at the mere thought, she had been wanting to eat something other than ration bars since Cato Neimodia.

When the young Togruta was situated in her seat and was about to dig into her steak, her datapad went off.

Ahsoka growled but opened the datapad and saw a message from Master Kenobi.

“Sorry Ahsoka for my absence, Anakin had a medical emergency please meet us at the healer's wing in room 2187.”

Ahsoka didn’t know what to expect when she arrived at the healer's wing but seeing Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala snapping at each other in front of was not it. They were both the most levelheaded people Ahsoka knew buy now they were acting like a divorced couple with a child.

“You should have told me, Padmé,” Obi-Wan hissed at the brunette Senator,” you clearly couldn’t take care of him yourself, how do you let someone lose water?”

“I did take care of Anakin, Obi-Wan,” Padmé snapped back,” and even when I wasn’t there, I had Dormé to look after him.”

“One of your handmaidens?!,” Obi-Wan scoffed,” he should have been here at the temple with actual professionals!"

“Dormé is a professional! And I was not gonna leave Anakin by himself in this mortuary you call a temple.”

“A mortuary?!”

Ahsoka finally had enough of their squabbling and made her way into the hospital room without making a peep.

When she entered the room, she remembered how much she despised the smell of the hospital. Everything seemed so...eerie. She could smell how the healers attempted to cover up the distinct smell of disease with air freshener and disinfectant. And the walls were always so white and lifeless.

“Hey Master, why didn’t you tell me you had a holovid drama going on outside the room?”

Anakin sighed.

“They have been like that since I got here fighting over who should be my main caregiver when I’m outpatient,” he growled before clutching his fingers into a fist,” but what they don’t know is that I am five seconds from Force choking them both.”

Ahsoka wondered if Anakin was even joking but knowing Anakin's temper, probably not.

“You look too horrible to be Force choking anyone,” she responded.

Anakin was wearing a hospital gown and his thin dirty blond hair was sweated out and he looked pale. He was connected to so many IV lines and tubes until she got lost on where they were inserted and his flesh arm looked like a twig.

Her master let out a weak laugh before coughing a bit.

“Well, I feel horrible too,” he explained.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Anakin shifted underneath the hospital blanket.

“Sit down, Ahsoka,” he told her while gesturing to the foot of the bed.

She sat down, trying to hide how her nerves were starting to bunch up.

“I have been meaning to talk with you for a while about this, Ahsoka. I’m not just sick...I have leukemia,” Anakin stated.

For five minutes the only noise that filled the room was Anakin’s slightly ragged breathing and the hums of the medical equipment. Anakin couldn’t be that sick. She thought it was just influenza or maybe a bad case of mononucleosis, not cancer. Cancer was too rare.

A giggle escaped Ahsoka's mouth. Maybe because the idea of Anakin, who was usually the picture of physical health, getting advanced cancer in the middle of a war just seemed hilarious. Or it could have been nervousness.

“I know it isn’t easy news but I want you to train with either Master Kenobi or Master Plo-”

Ahsoka got up from the bed and started pacing around. If this was a joke, she didn’t want to laugh anymore.

"I don't want them to be my master, I want you!"

Obi-Wan and Plo were great, wise Jedi and are some of her closest friends but Anakin was like the older brother that she never had. Unlike other Jedi, he wasn't afraid to show They were Snips and Skyguy, she couldn't imagine creating a similar bond with another Jedi member.

"This will not change our relationship Ahsoka but be logical Ahsoka," Anakin continued, "you deserve a master who could fully be there for you and I can't be that master...at least not for now."

Hope rose within Ahsoka as "for now" echoed through her head. That meant it was temporary right?

"You are getting better soon?" she asked with a smile, "why didn't you just say that earlier?"

Anakin cerulean eyes looked up to the white ceiling, which seemed to be looming over them.

"You are strong enough to handle the truth," he stated quietly almost as if he was talking to himself, "I have stage three which is advanced and even though the doctors are working really hard, it is still unpredictable."

And it was Ahsoka felt like the floor was ripped from under her and she had to look down just to see if it was still there. Surprisingly it was there, just as clinical and intimidating as the ceiling.

"Next time you encounter something life-threatening, tell me first," she ordered her master," because I want to be there for you every single step okay?"

Anakin took another ragged breath.

“I know you want to but you are still a sixteen-year-old Padawan," he reminded, "just act like your normal, snippy self, that would help me a lot, and maybe bring some droid parts I could tinker with the next time you visit; it is a bit boring in here."

She smiled.

"Okay, Skyguy."

Ahsoka wondered how Anakin would react if she was in his position. Would her Master just leave it up to chance and a combination of painful treatment? Or would he do everything in his power to find a quicker, more effective way? She should visit the library to read up more on healing rituals that may be in the restricted section in the temple library. Maybe she could convince Obi-Wan since it is Anakin's health after all.

Obi-Wan then came in, looking a little bit annoyed, most likely still riled up from the argument he had with Senator Amidala.

"Hello Ahsoka, I must have missed you come in," he stated with a smile, "The council has found a lead with Letta Turmond, we are needed at her holding cell immediately.”

The reality of the war was thrown back into her face. She gave Anakin an apologetic look but Anakin waved her off.

“It’s your job to serve the Order, not waste your talents hanging at my bedside.”

“Senator Amidala is meeting with the Chancellor so Rex is going to keep you company."

Anakin reached out and gave Ahsoka’s hand a slight squeeze with his flesh arm, which felt like ice in her hand.

“See? I’m gonna be alright, Snips.”

Ahsoka wasn't all convinced but she knew that she could rely on Captain Rex on watching over her master.

“I will be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Oh, how she had wished she had never said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if I should do a point of view of character that has not been done before (for reference I have been doing a cycle of Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex) and if I do, who should be next?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Thank you guys for the support

“Do you think if I dye it black you wouldn’t see how bad it looks?”

“Uh, I don’t know, General,” Rex admitted,”hair is not exactly my area of expertise.”

Rex has been watching Anakin try restyling his hair with a comb for nearly an hour. He didn’t mind, he was happy happy that Anakin seemed to be somewhat good spirits today.

As he saw clumps Anakin’s blond hairs clump together in the teeth of the comb. 

He couldn’t watch his friend go through denial anymore.

“It’s going to get worse after your next round of chemo General,” Rex admitted before rubbing his own hair,”and having a buzz cut isn’t that bad.”

Anakin groaned and put the comb down.

“It took two years for it to grow it from my Padawan length,” he muttered,”now I have to do it all over again.”

At that time a nurse came in with a tray of food; some delicious looking Naboo pears, a cold cut sandwich, and some vegetables. Rex’s mouth watered as it been a while since he has food that wasn’t rationing or the “food” they serve at the barracks. Anakin obviously needed the food more than him.

However, Anakin gazed at the food, wariness lingering in his bright blue eyes.

“You need to eat,” the nurse told him.

“I try eating everyday and it just comes out one unpleasant way or another,” he muttered as he laid back down.

“We upped your steroid and antiemetics, Anakin,” the nurse reassured,”you should be able to hold it down.”

Anakin sighed and grabbed a pear and started nibbling on it. Rex rubbed Anakin’s back gently, wincing as he felt how prominent the spine was underneath. As a genetically enhanced clone, the only illness he had ever experience was the Blue Shadow virus and that was just coughing and extreme fatigue. But that was for a few hours, he couldn’t imagine being sick for an extended amount of time.

His communicator went off and Rex quickly left the room and walked into the lobby where he was sure that he was out of Anakin’s earshot.

“Captain Rex speaking.”

“Rex, there has been an emergency,” Obi-Wan’s voice echoed through the communicator,”Ahsoka has gone missing.”

Perfect. This is just perfect, Rex thought.

“What do you mean, Obi-Wan?,” Rex hissed through the communicator,”I mean General   
Kenobi?”

“I will explain but meet me at the temple steps and do not mention any of this to Anakin just yet....you know how Anakin could get of Ahsoka is in danger.”

Rex knew that the General would possibly rip out his IV lines as soon as he found out, which would just lead to a larger mess.

“I will not mention it to him, sir,” Rex reassured.

Great, Rex thought while looking to the ceiling. First the 501st General was bedridden, then their commander was MIA. Rex wondered what’s going to happen to him, was he going to get kidnapped?

When he went back to the hospital room and he saw Anakin had finished a good amount of his food. Rex sighed in relief, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about Anakin’s eating habits when he was gone.

However, Rex could detect a hint of worry in Anakin’s usually electric blue eyes.

“Something’s not right,” Anakin muttered while holding his head.

Rex walked towards the call button for a nurse

“What’s wrong? Are you feeling dizzy?”

Anakin shook his head.

“I feel okay,” Anakin reassured as he laid back down,”just felt something in the Force, but it was static.”

Rex was not a Force user but feeling static in the Force did not sound too pleasant. He pressed the button for the nurse just to be safe.  
Rex adjusted Anakin’s blankets, he couldn’t just leave Anakin by himself but his Commander needed him now.

“Get some rest, General Skywalker,” he told him but Anakin’s eyes were already closed.

———————-

Fives was the furthest thing from a Jedi but he could feel something was off in the 501st legion. And that was before Commander Tano went on the run for apparently being the culprit of the Jedi Bombing and killing some of his clone brothers. Something he didn’t believe.

It had started when General Skywalker had went on indefinite leave, something the young General has never done, even when he got banged up pretty bad. The troopers had their theories of course, some believe he was on probation from the Order. Some say he had a mental breakdown.

But one thing was for certain, two out of three of their main leaders were gone.

“Captain, should we General Skywalker about Commander Tano’s whereabouts?,” Dogma asked,”maybe he would know where she is?”

The Clone Captain, who was always so calm, was now shaking and Fives couldn’t tell it was from anger or nervousness.

“If any one of you mention the situation to General Skywalker I will skin you myself,” Rex threatened without even raising his voice.

Great, Fives thought while rolling his eyes, the General is gone, the Commander is a runaway criminal, and now the Captain was losing it.

“Arc Trooper Fives!,” Rex boomed,”did you just roll your eyes at me?!”

“Yes I did, Captain because the whole situation is crazy,” Fives snapped back,”do we even have a General anymore?”

Anger reached Rex’s eyes but Fives was unfazed, someone had to call out the insane position the 501st has been in.

Fives braced himself to be yelled at by clone captain.

Instead, the man slumped shoulders.

“Something is seriously wrong with General Skywalker isn’t it, Captain?,” Jesse asked.

Rex nodded and leaned against the wall. Fives decided not to press anymore, the Captain seemed like one push away from breaking.

A trooper from Plo Koon’s battalion burst in the briefing room before anyone could say anything.

“Commander Tano has been spotted,” he explained.

Fives was about to join the rest of his brothers but Rex grabbed Fives and pulled him to the side.

“Fives, I want you to stay on Coruscant and watch over General Skywalker while we find Commander Tano,” he explained.

Fives frowned.

“Of course I will Captain but why?”

“The rest of the men cannot know this until we find Commander Tano’s whereabouts as they should focus on one thing but General Skywalker is in the hospital,” Rex told him.

“Why? Is he injured?,” Fives asked.

Rex shook his head.

“I wish it was as simple as that trooper; he has leukemia,” Rex told him.

Fives eyes widened and before he could think he asked,”Is he going to die?”

Rex’s silence only added fuel to Fives growing anxiety. Fives only knew one thing about cancer, people could still die from it, despite medical advancements.

“Of course not,” Rex finally answered after about a minute,”General Skywalker is a fighter.”

Fives nodded in agreement but he was still worried.

“I will watch over our General, you just focus on our Commander,” Fives told him.

Captain Rex gave a curt nod before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter because there was a part I added but I realize that would fit better for another chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your continuing support!

Anakin wouldn’t really admit it to anyone he knew but he hated abandonment. Growing up he had always had his mom around him, then in his Padawan years he had always had Obi-Wan, as a Knight he had his men, Rex, and Ahsoka. He would message them himself but he really didn’t want to bother them if they were on a mission or on the Senate floor. And even worse he could barely sense anyone, he could sense that everyone was on the planet but not their exact locations, making him feel even more disconnected.  
Since his immune system was weakened by his cold and anemia, the healers wouldn’t let him out of the room at all.

“Are you hungry?”

Anakin looked up and glared at Fives, the only form of communication he had with the ARC Trooper for the three days he was watching over him. Anakin was so angry at Rex he couldn’t bring himself to have a full conversation with the ARC Trooper. If he had the energy he had when he was healthy, he would have screamed at Rex for telling Fives about his illness. Since he did not, he figured the silent treatment would have to suffice at the moment. Plus the fact that his throat was too sore from coughing helped his silent protest.

Fives was unfazed by his anger.

“You are hungry,” Fives confirmed before masking,”sandwich or soup?”

Anakin wished Obi-Wan was here to give him some of that nice Stewjonian tea like he did when he was sick as a youngling. It would help with his sore throat and chills and just make him feel all warm inside. Everything was so much simpler back then; no war, no Siths, and no cancer.

He felt tears gathering in eyes but he refused to let them down. Yes he was sick but he was still a war General, he couldn’t show weakness in front of his men.

Fives came back with some protato soup and a bottle of water. 

He tried opening the water bottle only for it to not make a budge. Anakin tried twisting it open again but he soon realized the task was impossible on his own.

“Fives,” he let out, hating how whiny he sounded.

The clone trooper looked up from his data pad, looking startled at his voice.

Anakin lifted up the water bottle up.

“I think there is something wrong with my water bottle, I can’t open it,” he told Fives.

“Of course ,General,” Fives told him, his voice a bit more lighthearted. Anakin figured the man was just happy that he was talking.

Fives took the bottle and twisted it with ease, he realized there was nothing wrong with the bottle and he was just that weak now.

“Thank you, Fives,” he expressed before taking a sip.

Another lapse of silence came and Anakin saw Fives frowned while looking at the data pad.

“Is everything okay, Fives?,” he asked as he stirred his soup. 

The tattooed clone smiled but it never reached his eyes

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Fives told him,”Captain Rex and General Kenobi have it under control.”

“Are you sure? Because even though I’m sick, I could be of some help.”

“No General, I was reading up on cancer patients and they say stress can worsen your condition.”

He grimaced.

“Please don’t bring up my cancer Fives, the doctors do it enough.”

The doctors and nurses had been doing blood tests, pumping him up with antibiotic medications and steroids. He couldn’t wait to get over his respiratory infection so he could regain some of his autonomy back.

Fives looked down.

“Sorry ,sir.”

“No need for sorry Fives, just tell me the war updates.”

He brought the soup to his mouth. Like everything else, the thick soup has a metallic taste but he forced it down. He refused to be too weak to open a water bottle again.

Fives glanced at the door as if wanted to run.

“Rex and General Kenobi are going to kill me,” Fives muttered.

Anakin sat up straight in bed,cleared his throat, and crossed his arms.

“Are Captain Rex and Kenobi your Generals or me, Arc Trooper?,” he asked icily.

“You are, sir.”

“And me being sick does not change that, does it Fives?,” Anakin asked before coughing into his arm.

Fives shook his head.

Maybe he was being a little too harsh on Fives but he hated when people hid information from him. 

Fives sat on the edge of the bed.

“Commander Tano has been kicked out of the Order and is up for trial tomorrow,” Fives revealed,”they believe she was the culprit behind the temple bombing and killed some of our brothers but I believe she is being framed by someone else.”

Anakin felt a little shaky and it wasn’t just from the chills he had. Ahsoka was expelled from the Order? On trial for murder, which usually had the sentence of execution? He couldn’t freak out. The one bright spot in the situation was that at least he knew wasn’t abandoned on purpose. Padmé was probably helping out with the trial with Ahsoka.

“Of course she is,” Anakin agreed without hesitation. 

Ahsoka was raised in the Order since she was three years old, Anakin couldn’t believe she would bomb the Order. He would have sensed darkness within her.

Anakin felt a distrust towards Obi-Wan that he thought he should have buried along with the whole Rako Hardeen situation creep back within him He shouldn’t have left Ahsoka with Obi-Wan, the Jedi would always put whatever the council wanted above loyalty. Maybe Ahsoka would have been better with a Master who would be in and out of the hospital than one who wouldn’t be there for her at all in the end.

“Help me up Fives,” he told the man,”I need to find the real culprit myself.”

Anakin had learned from a young age if he didn’t do it, it won’t be done.

Fives didn’t make an effort to move, however.

“And let you risk getting another infection and become even more sick?,” Fives scoffed, while lifting an eyebrow,”I’m sorry General, that is an order I must refuse.”

Anakin now understood why younglings threw temper tantrums as he was five seconds from throwing one himself. He hated relying on others, it was almost like slavery. 

He used whatever strength he had to move his feet off the bed, the left foot sporting a large bruise. How it got there was beyond Anakin.

“What do you think you are doing, General Skywalker?,” Fives asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Since you aren’t helping, I need to do it myself,” Anakin explained.

He slowly put pressure on his legs and when he saw his legs could take it, he started fidgeting with the breathing tubes in his nose.

“That’s it, I can’t watch you do this any longer,” Fives said, raising his hands up as a if in surrender,”I’m getting a nurse.”

When the clone trooper walked outside the room, Anakin felt the threat of tears burn his eyes. He prepared for the same “your immune system is compromised” speech.

Fives came in with Bant Eerin.

“Fives here have been telling me you have been feeling some anxiety,” Master Eerin stated,”is that true?”

Anakin snorted. A bit of anxiety? A girl who was almost like his surrogate sister was about to be executed for a crime she didn’t commit, of course he had anxiety about it!

He looked up and saw Fives giving him the “just go with it look”.

“Yeah, maybe it is being in the hospital room all day.”

Fives nodded.

“And that is why I thought it might be a great idea to walk around the temple gardens for an hour, get him some fresh air.”

The Mon Calamari squinted her eyes, reading their faces.

“Just one hour and you must be with him Fives,” he decided.

Anakin smiled gleefully as Bant started maneuvering with his IV line, fixing it to be mobile. Smart, smart Fives.

When Bant finally left, Fives turned to him.

“Now General Skywalker we are going to find the real culprit behind the temple bombing and come straight back to the hospital okay?,” Fives ordered.

“I know, I know but where to start?”

“Ventress,” Fives answered as he looked at Anakin’s lightsaber,”and I don’t want you to do any fighting.”

“I will try not to,” he promised as held on to Fives for support.

Both he and Fives knew he was lying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Thank you for your patience!

Asajj Ventress never thought she would be teaming up with once rivals Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker within days of each other but that is what exactly what happened when Skywalker and one of his clones confronted her in an alley in Coruscant.

The Dathomirian didn’t even sense the haughty Jedi Knight behind her at first. As much as she hated to admit it, Anakin had a strong presence in the Force that any Force sensitive can sense from lightyears away. Now it was just a shadow.

“Anakin Skywalker.” 

If only she had her beloved duel lightsabers with her, she thought bitterly at the masked thief that stole them.

As Ventress turned around, however, she realized maybe she didn’t need a lightsaber to take Skywalker down. She couldn’t quite pin it down but she noticed something was just...not right with the Jedi. Maybe it was because he didn’t attack on sight. Maybe because he looked like he was shaking.

But before she could even say anything about it, the familiar sting of a stun gun hit her in the back, sending her into darkness.

————-

The first thing Ventress noticed was the soft hum of the ship and arguing from the cockpit. 

“I could have gotten her myself, Fives,” Anakin snapped harshly.

“And that would just be perfect General,” the clone that Ventress now knew as Fives retorted,”just run towards Ventress and get another arm sliced off.”

Ventress tried moving her arms and feet but she saw that they were cuffed, along with her ankles.

She opened her eyes and she saw the blurry figures of Anakin and Fives in front of her.

“Wakey, wakey, Ventress,” Anakin’s hoarse voice mocked.

“Having a clone stun me in the back, that was cowardly even for you Skywalker,” she hissed back.

As her vision finally cleared she noticed what the darkness of the lower levels of Coruscant hid from her. Even though Anakin was wearing a hood, she could tell that he didn’t have his usual mop of dark blond hair underneath. Her eyes moved down to his eyes and she could read pure rage in his blue eyes, that were shrouded in black circles. Then there was a cannula in his nose.

“Ahsoka believes that you are the culprit behind the entire temple bombing.”

Ventress would usually play along but she just wanted to go back to work and even she saw Anakin was too injured or ill to actually have a fair fight.

“I will stop you right there Skywalker,” she stated,”because I was not the last person that your little Padawan talked with.”

Anakin crossed his arms and that was when Ventress saw an IV in his arm. She thought that Anakin had abandoned Ahsoka, maybe she was wrong.

“I think I may know who is behind this but I need your help to get her,” Anakin told her.

“And why should I help you, Skywalker?,” she sneered,”you have stunned me, handcuffed and have wasted my time.”

“Because who attacked Ahsoka had also stolen your lightsabers,” he pointed out.

Ventress growled, she would love to have her exact revenge on their and attacker. But that wasn’t enough.

“How would I know you wouldn’t just turn me into the council and the Republic ?”

“Trust me Ventress, I hate the Order more than you right now,” Anakin admitted while sitting down in a wheelchair,”and if you help save Ahsoka, that would be a debt I could never repay.”

Asajj used the Force to sense deceit and she felt only honesty and rage.

“And how would you know that I won’t jump off this ship after you release these cuffs?”

The clone trooper lifted up his gun.

“I’ll turn off stun and shoot you again,” he threatened.

“And the person in question is a Jedi,” Anakin added as he handed her his lightsaber, a silver and black hilt with the slightest hint of gold. It wasn't her beloved dual lightsabers but it would have to do.

Ventress smiled, maybe there was some satisfaction in all of this.  
——————

Padmé was for once unsure of her political abilities. To her it was obvious that Ahsoka was not the mastermind behind the temple bombing. Ahsoka was much like her husband, she had a more straightforward type of intelligence, not the conniving intelligence that was required to pull this off without getting caught. Padmé winced as she thought about her husband. She didn’t know how to visit Anakin and not tell him what was going on with Ahsoka. 

She looked over at the young Togruta, who looked scared and resigned at the same time. Padmé felt nauseated with guilt, what were the pieces she was missing in the case that could fully clear Ahsoka's name?

Just as Palpatine was about to announce the dreaded sentence for Ahsoka, the doors swung open and Padmé had to hold her chest to keep from having a heart attack. Was that Anakin, who should be in a kriffing hospital room, with Barriss Offee being handled by Asajj Ventress and Fives? She couldn't leave her husband unattended for a few days as she worked on Ahsoka's case.

She looked at Ahsoka, who looked confused at the scene. Then she looked up at Obi-Wan in the balcony, sitting next to Master Plo and Master Yoda, who had lost all color in his face.

“Anakin wha-how?,” the chancellor sputtered out before clearing his throat,”I have so many questions but what is the reason for this interruption?”

Even with Fives holding him up, Anakin was glaring at Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, and Master Plo as if he wanted to Force Choke them. Something told Padme that if Anakin was just little bit healthier, Anakin would probably would have slaughtered them.

“Well we had to find out who was the real temple bomber was, since no one else cared to do it,” Anakin snapped before turning back to Chancellor Palpatine,”I present you Barriss Offee, member of the Jedi Order and traitor.”

Padmé looked at Ahsoka whose usually bright orange skin looked washed out. Then Padmé remembered that Barriss was one of Ahsoka’s closest friends in the Order.

"Is this true?," the chancellor asked.

Please say yes, Padme pleaded inwardly, just wanting Ahsoka to be proven innocent and get this whole ordeal over with.

"I did it,"Barriss confirmed,"because I've come to realize what many people in the Republic have come to realize. That the Jedi are the ones responsible for this War. That we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict. That we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us!"

And that was Padme needed to hear.

———

After the trial, Padmé ran towards Anakin in the lobby, who seemed to be in sort of hushed argument with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka behind the pillar. Well mostly Obi-Wan and Anakin, with Ahsoka in the middle, looking between them as if she was a spectator in some athletic game. Meanwhile, Fives had his handles on Anakin's wheelchair, slowly pulling him back, but Anakin had his feet planted on the ground, making it difficult.

“I didn’t want to stress you out, Anakin-“

“Me not knowing what is wrong stresses me out!,” Anakin snapped,"just because I am in the hospital sick doesn't just mean that you, Padmé, and Rex can just keep me out of something just so you could protect me! I can fend for myself!"

Passerbys looked their way to see the growing scene and Padme just wanted to hide under a table, instead she walked right into it.

“Obviously you cannot if you need to have Fives to escort you everywhere and recruit Ventress to fight Barriss,”Obi-Wan scolded back,”and look at you, you are shaking like a leaf!"

Padme frowned as she saw Obi-Wan's words were true, as Anakin was shaking and looked more pale than usual. And he was still connected to IV lines Obi-Wan took off his outer robes and wrapped it around Anakin.

"And I still did more than you guys in a wheelchair! That just shows how useless you all were anyway!," Anakin pointed out before directing his rage at Padmé, but it wasn't the burning rage that was towards Obi-Wan but a cold disappointment lingered in his eyes. Padme would rather be yelled at.

"I expected this from Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council but not from you, Senator," he told her, his voice not raising a bit.

"Anakin-," she started but her husband interrupted.

"Fives, I think it is time for me to go back to the hospital," he ordered while pulling his feet up,"come on Ahsoka since I cannot trust you around them."

Ahsoka gave an apologetic smile before leaving the Senate building Fives and Anakin.

Padme just knew that she would have to face Anakin's silent treatment, along with Obi-Wan and possibly Rex. Which could last for a few hours or even to a few weeks, time that they could not afford to lose.

"I should explain," Padme told Obi-Wan but the Jedi Master put a hand on her shoulder.

"It would be better for him to cool down some, Senator," Obi-Wan explained,"an angry Anakin is not the most receptive."

Padme sighed, she supposed Obi-Wan was right.

Master Yoda and Master Plo walked up to them.

"Hello Senator Amidala," Master Yoda greeted somberly,"speak with you and Master Kenobi the council wishes to."

Padme's heart dropped, why did the Jedi Council want to speak with her? The only reason that she could think of was something related to Anakin. She hoped for Anakin's sake that they did not find out about their marriage because being kicked out of the Order while sick would probably just add even more stress on Anakin's weak body.

"May I ask why, Master Yoda?," she asked while glancing nervously at Obi-Wan, whose gray-blue eyes were filled with worry. Padme couldn't help but notice how exhausted the thirty-seven year old looked, and she wondered if Obi-Wan had been getting enough rest.

"Discuss everything while we are at the temple, we will," Master Yoda added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!

As soon as he stepped foot in the council chambers, he heard the hushed, angry whispers of the council. Obi-Wan flash back to the time they were going to kick him out to join the AgriCorps due to failing his trials, until Qui-Gon took him under his wing. 

He looked at Padmé who looked like she was going to be sick. 

Obi-Wan was not blind to Anakin and Padmé’s relationship and he had been hoping to talk about it with the Jedi Knight. But one thing kept happening after the next until whatever Anakin and Padmé’s relationship was, it was at the bottom of his list of priorities. 

“What is this meeting about, Master Yoda?,” Obi-Wan asked cooly. 

“Young Skywalker,” Yoda answered, "want to know more about his illness, we do.” 

Obi-Wan glanced at Padmé who seemed to relax a little, which only made Obi-Wan wonder what was the exact status of their relationship? Because a simple romance may be excusable but if it was something as serious as a marriage...No, he couldn’t even think of that extreme possibility. 

“What is there to talk about?,” he asked, "Anakin is ill and he is already on sick leave.” 

“Master Kenobi, we saw Anakin in a wheelchair and connected to IVs at the Senate building,” Plo Koon revealed, “it has become evident that whatever is affecting Anakin is more serious than we believe.” 

“I don’t think it is our place to discuss General Skywalker’s health issues, Master Plo” Padmé answered, "that is something you should ask Anakin himself.” 

Mace Windu gave Padmé a stony gaze. 

“Anakin should not even be putting his trust in politicians over the Order in the first place,” Mace Windu snapped at her before adding, “why was Anakin staying at your apartment instead of the temple?” 

Obi-Wan knew that would come back and haunt them sooner or later. It would be too obvious that Anakin was not staying at the temple, especially if he was on sick leave. 

Padme’s large brown eyes blinked as if she was caught off guard. 

“I was the one that urged Anakin to stay with me during his illness,” Padme admitted, “I didn’t want him alone.” 

“Alone in a temple with thousands of people?,” Mace asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Obi-Wan inwardly growled, he may not always agreed with Senator Amidala with many of her actions but he knew that the young senator was only thinking what was best for Anakin, which was good enough for Obi-Wan. She shouldn’t be interrogated like some criminal. 

“Besides Ahsoka and myself, Anakin really doesn’t have any friends in the temple,” Obi-Wan told Mace Windu, “I believe that staying with someone who cared about him while Ahsoka and I were gone was probably best for him.” 

“Are you implying we don’t care for the boy, Obi-Wan?,” Ki Adi Mundi asked. 

Obi-Wan thought of the time Anakin’s fellow Padawans bullied the boy for his background as a slave. He thought about how many members of the council always complain about Anakin’s sometimes volatile personality. 

A liability. A piece of the prophecy. An outsider. Troublemaker. Ragamuffin. All those things Obi-Wan had heard his former Padawan be called. Things that Obi-Wan had saw in Anakin when he met the boy all those years ago but now he saw him as a best friend, a son, and a little brother. 

“You are all brilliant Jedi masters who had all served as advisors as Anakin, one way or another, but you never had an attachment with him,” he answered, deciding that was the best fit, “and Anakin needs attachments above advisors right now.” 

“And what could be so wrong with Anakin that he needs to form attachments, something that is strictly forbidden in the Order?,” Mace asked. 

He couldn’t believe his ears, Master Windu was still more worried about Anakin breaking the Code than Anakin’s wellbeing. The next thing that slipped from Obi-Wan's mouth was something that shocked even him. Between the war, Maul’s multiple reappearances, the death of Adi Gallia and Evan Piell, Satine’s death, Anakin’s cancer, and Ahsoka being framed he had been running on next to no sleep. He could feel his calmness slowly slipping away from sleep deprivation. 

And he didn’t give a flying kriff. 

“He has karking stage three cancer!” Obi-Wan cursed at Master Windu, “breaking the Code is the last thing he should be worried about if he could be dying!” 

Gasps filled the room and Obi-Wan didn’t know if they were reacting to the fact he used a swear word against Master Windu or that Anakin had cancer. Mace Windu looked like he wanted to use Vapaad on Obi-Wan right there and then. 

Kit Fisto was the first one brave enough to speak. 

“Cancer? I thought that disease had been long eradicated from the Galaxy,” he stated, his usually jovial demeanor nowhere in sight. 

“I am afraid cancer is a disease that could still affect many species,” Master Alie , sadness filling her violet eyes. 

“Usually older ones not a perfectly healthy twenty-one-year-old,” the usually reserved Saesee Tiin added, crossing his arms. 

Shaak Ti then asked, “Who is in command of the 501st legion? Surely it can’t be Ahsoka , she is just a Padawan.” 

“Ahsoka is perfectly capable-” 

Agen Kolar cut him off with a question. 

“What type of cancer does Anakin has?” 

“Acute m-,” Padme started but yet another Jedi Master interrupted. 

“How long have you two-,” Depa Billaba started. 

“Can we visit him?,” Master Plo asked 

The impact of Master Yoda’s can striking the ground, sending a silence throughout the council chambers. 

“Ask these questions later, you all can,” Master Yoda stated sternly, glaring at the rest of the Jedi Council, “counsel with all of you, except Master Kenobi, I must have.” 

“But-,” Master Windu started but was cut off with a glare from Yoda. 

Yoda then turned to Obi-Wan and Padme, with the grandfatherly smile that all the younglings in the temple knew too well. 

“Good friends, you two are to Young Skywalker,” he expressed, “continue being there for him.” 

Obi-Wan could have cracked up laughing. A good friend? Anakin would have begged to differ right now. Yet he nodded his head respectfully at the small green Jedi Master. 

“We will, Master Yoda,” Padme promised. 

“Free to leave this meeting you two are.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the continue support of this fic despite the inconsistent updates. This chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter but different setting and characters.

“You are crazy!,” Ahsoka scolded as the healers drew blood from Anakin,”why would you do something so reckless?!”

She would have scolded Anakin back at the Senate building but Obi-Wan and Anakin were doing one of their infamous arguments and she was not going to insert herself in that mess. 

Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Yeah it was reckless but you would have been dead, Ahsoka and I couldn’t have that.”

“You could have been dead, Master!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he stated while waving his mechanical hand.

Ahsoka turned to Fives, who was standing at the door.

“You can’t be supporting this behavior Fives,” she told the ARC Trooper.

Fives shrugged.

“I agree, General Skywalker’s plan was stupid, reckless, life-threatening,” Fives started.

“Hey!,” Anakin interjected.

“But,” Fives continued,”it did save your life and clear your name, Commander.”

Ahsoka crossed her arms and shook her head as Anakin gave her a cocky smile. Sometimes she wondered who was the Master and who was the Padawan in their relationship.

“Don’t worry Ahsoka,” Master Eerin reassured,”I will make sure Anakin here will not be taking any trips to the lower levels Coruscan

Ahsoka watched as the healers swab Anakin’s mouth, check his skin for bruises, and administer more medication through IV lines. Ahsoka squirmed as she couldn’t imagine being touch and prodded like that, she would have slapped them.

“In two days we are starting the second round of chemo, with a lower dosage as Anakin’s immune system is already compromised,” Master Che told them before turning to Fives,”so please don’t try to kill my patient while I do some tests .”

“I will try not to, Master,” Fives promised 

With that, Master Che left.

“I’m going to tell the Captain that you two are back safe and sound.”

When Fives left, the beeping and Anakin’s shallow breathing were the only noises that Ahsoka could detect.

“When are they going to reinstate you back in the Order?,” Anakin asked.

Ahsoka shrugged and if she were to be honest to herself, she didn’t want to go back to the the Order yet, or even at all. She couldn’t find it in herself to trust the Jedi Council anymore after they expelled her for a crime she didn’t commit. And going back into the Order without Anakin by her side and knowing one of her best friends framed her for murder just made her feel alone.

“I don’t know, but maybe I should take some time off and spend some time with you.”

She reached over to ruffle Anakin’s hair before remembering there was none there. Now that going to need some getting used to, she thought. She instead touched Anakin’s flesh arm, and flinched at the icy skin. She readjusted Obi-Wan’s robe.

Anakin smiled before saying,”That is sweet and all Snips but what is the real reason you don’t want to go back to the temple.”

Ahsoka frowned, her Master read her a little too well.

“I don’t think I can trust the Order again,” she revealed, “and I can’t go back to temple life .”

A permanent break she added silently.

Anakin’s eyes bright blue eyes widened before his shoulders slumped in defeat.

“I can’t blame you for leaving,” he stated,”but the Order is your family.”

“No, you are my family,” Ahsoka corrected.

She would always respect Master Plo, Master Kenobi, and Master Yoda but when she needed them, they did nothing and almost watched her to

Anakin looked at the ceiling before asking, “Do you really mean that, Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka smiled.

“Of course, you are like the older brother I never had.”

Tears formed in Anakin’s eyes and he

“Are you okay, Skyguy?,” she asked, grabbing a box of tissue and handing it to him.

Anakin nodded his head as he wiped away his tears with Obi-Wan’s robe.

“Yeah, it just you have been too nice to me Ahsoka, especially if I have not been honest with you with everything,,” he started,”and what you said just made me want to be honest.”

Ahsoka felt her blood turn cold. Her Master was an…unorthodox Jedi to say the least, so she was terrified of what he was going to say next.

“So, you know me Padmé and I have been knowing each other since she was fourteen and I was nine, around the time I became Obi-Wan’s Padawan,” he explained,”and it was love at first sight, well at least on my part.”

She nodded, she knew Anakin and Senator Amidala had an extremely close romantic relationship, anyone with eyes could see that. But she didn’t know they knew each other for that long.

“Then ten years, I was assigned to protect her and you know one thing led to another and we got married right before the Clone Wars.”

Ahsoka eyes widened to the size of planets. Married? As she looked back, it all started to make sense, why Anakin had always rushed to Padmé’s rescue, why Senator Amidala traded in Dooku for Anakin even though Dooku could have had important information, and why Padmé was arguing with Obi-Wan in the hospital. It wasn’t just some infatuation or will they, won’t they, or some romance. It was a commitment, an almost three year marriage.

A forbidden attachment.

“Does anybody else know?,” Ahsoka asked.

Anakin shook his head.

“Only Artoo and Threepio,” he revealed,”it could ruin Padmé’s political career.”

And have you expelled from the Order, she added silently but she decided that was not the best thing to mention to someone on their sick bed.

“I want you to stay with us,” he told her,”while you figure out your next plan.”

“Are you sure Padmé would be okay with that?,” Ahsoka asked.

Anakin gave a slight laugh.

“You said it yourself, you are family,” he reminded before adding,”and if the off chance of Padmé disagreeing, I could just say I hired you to be my live in caregiver.”

Ahsoka looked out the window, letting the artificial sunlight of Coruscant burn her too tired eyes. She would have a nice apartment to live in, she would be able to take care of Anakin without the responsibilities of a Jedi to get in the way, and she wouldn’t be too far from home. Anakin’s offer was almost too good to refuse.

Almost.

She then thought of the 501st legion who needed a leader with Anakin being an invalid and she couldn’t drop all the responsibility on Captain Rex. Then there was Obi-Wan who seemed to be one push away from breaking and Ahsoka completely leaving the temple may be that one push.

“How about we talk to the 501st?,” she asked, “this would be affect them as well,”they are probably confused with what’s going on.”

Anakin blinked rapidly, most likely trying to force himself to keep himself awake, which reminded Ahsoka of her own sleepiness. She looked at the couch 

“Could you do that for me tomorrow m, Ahsoka?,” Anakin asked, “because I don’t think it is good for morale for them to see their General like this.”

Anakin did look horrible; her Master’s lean muscles were slowly being replaced by too pale skin and bones, the machines he was hooked up to made him look more droid than human, his face was looking a bit sunken in.

“I will, Master,” she promised as she started creating a makeshift bed with the visitor chairs in the hospital room. It was time for her to get some rest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was wondering which POV should I do next, Mace Windu or Master Yoda?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to do Yoda for this chapter but Mace for the next chapter. Thank you guys for your feedback!

Master Yoda looked around at all the members of the Jedi Council, minus Master Kenobi. 

There was his second in command, Master Windu, the creator and Master of Vapaad and a rare user of shatterpoint. He was one of the best Jedi of his era, if not all time. 

Then there was Master Plo, the Kel Dor native whose intimidating breathing apparatus hid one of the purest hearts that Yoda had ever seen in a Jedi. A fine pilot only rivaled by Master Tiin and Young Skywalker. Who had one of the strongest sense of justice in the order.

Yoda turned to the Cerean Master, Ki Adi Mundi, whose binary brain made him one of the most logical and wisest of the Order. One of the best advisors in the entire Order.

Master Kit Fisto, a talent atlightsaber technique. Shaak Ti, on admirable general that over saw the clones on Kamino first hand. Staas Allie, one of the best healers he had ever seen on the field. Saesee Tiin, a brilliant pilot and born with natural telepathic abilities due to his Iktochi background. Depa Billiba, who was almost an equal to her former master, Master Windu, and had overcome the Dark Side.

And despite the achievements and accomplishments of all these Jedi in the room, Master Yoda couldn’t help but feel disappointment in each and everyone of them, including himself. How far away from the Force had they all strayed?

“Lost our way, we all have,” Yoda started somberly Yoda added,”much more like droids we are acting, than sentiments.”

Master Windu frowned at him.

“What do you mean Master Yoda?”

“A guide, the Code is, for Jedi to find inner peace and become more attune to the Force,” Yoda explained,”a doctrine to pass judgement and isolate members of the Order, it is not.”

“Are you saying we should ignore the Code’s rules against attachments?,” Ki Adi asked.

“Attach to your family back on Cerea are you not Master Mundi?”

Ki Adi Mundi looked away in shame.

“And attached to Ahsoka Tano, you are, Master Plo.”

Master Plo reluctantly nodded.

“A good thing, attachments could be,” Yoda told them,”Saved Young Tano’s life, Young Skywalker’s attachment to her it did.”

He hopped off his council chair and walked around the room.

“Saved you Master Plo Young Tano’s attachment to you had,” Yoda reminded,”a necessary thing for the survival of the Order, it is.”

The loud and frantic noise of midday traffic of Coruscant did not overwhelm the silence that took over the council room at the moment. Yoda ones that there were bold words for the Grandmaster to say, but they needed to be said. What kind environment were they creating if one of their own didn’t feel comfortable with coming to them to tell them that they were seriously ill. 

More and more Jedi that the the council thought were model Jedi, aloof and distant, were the ones that fell to the Dark Side. Count Dooku, Pong Krell, and the latest, Barriss Offee.

“What do you wish for us to do, Master Yoda?,” Master Windu asked.

“Apologize to Young Tano, we must, let her down, we had.”

The rest of the council nodded in agreement, even the most stubborn and prideful members of the council must realize their actions towards the young Togruta were deplorable.

“And visit Young Skywalker while he is ill,” he added,”make conversation with him, we all should.”

Master Yoda received a mixture of nods and confused looks at his second suggestion.

Master Plo, Master Mundi, Master Allie, and Master Fisto seemed to agree with Yoda, which didn’t surprise the Grandmaster.

Master Windu, Master Tiin, Master Kolar, Master Belliba and Master Ti seemed to have disagreements with Yoda’s words.

“What is happening to Young Skywalker is very unfortunate but Master Yoda, we are in the middle of a war,” Master Ti stated, “we cannot forget our duties to the Republic.”

“And how do we know Anakin even wants us to visit him?,” Master Windu asked before adding, “the boy’s emotions are very unpredictable and our visitations could damage our relationships with him.”

Yoda strokes his chin, Master Ti and Master Windu both had points as the Clone Wars was still raging on and didn’t seem to stop anytime soon. And Young Skywalker was always an enigma when it came to his emotions, almost like two different people. One might get the arrogant and brash young man who bragged about his lightsaber skills to nearly everyone and the next minute, one would get the sullen and quiet boy who would rather spend his time tinkering with droids than have any type of social interaction. He should send someone to be a test run for the rest of the council.

“Visit Anakin first with me, you can, Master Windu,” he stated with a mischievous smile, “an example for the rest of the council, we can be.”

Master Windu blinked his usually serious brown eyes at him like he grew a second head.

“I am probably the last council member Anakin would want to see even under normal circumstances, Master Yoda,” Mace Windu told him, crossing his arms.

“A perfect candidate, that makes you,” Yoda explained,”if the meeting goes well with you, go well with the rest of us, it will.”

Mace Windu sighed.

“Fine, I can visit Young Skywalker tomorrow morning before my dueling lessons,” he promised.

“And to Master Ti, only two council members a week,” Yoda reassured the Togruta, “other duties to the Order and Republic, you all have.”

“Thank you, Master,” Master Ti stated.

Master Yoda understood that Shaak Ti had quite the hectic job of overseeing the new clone troopers and quickly introducing into battle.

Yoda looked over at Master Billiba, Kolar, and Tiin, who finally nodded in agreement and he smiled.

Even though the cloud of darkness still lingered over the Force, Yoda could finally see a glimpse of light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mace Windu's POV is up

Mace Windu has been hoping for some emergency call to whisk him away to some mission on a far away planet. Fighting droids was easy, trying to have a normal conversation with Anakin Skywalker was impossible. The worst thing was that Yoda was called into the Chancellor’s office this morning so he had to visit the boy himself. 

He wasn’t too close to Anakin or really trusted him, but he didn’t hate the young man. Anakin was just everything a Jedi shouldn’t be. He had join the Order at a late age, he had always crossed the line when the it came to attachments. Mace Windu had a fondness and respect for his former Padawan, Master Billiba but that was all. Give Anakin a Master, he would see him as an older brother, give Anakin a Padawan, she turns into his younger sister. Heck, Skywalker even get overly attached to droids. 

Another reason he wasn’t ready to see Anakin was that he felt a high degree of guilt for not believing the young knight when he said he was ill. And he didn’t want to admit he was wrong. 

He walked down the pale oncology ward of the healers’ wing, trying to ignore the scent of illness they was masked with disinfectant. 

It wasn’t hard to figure out where Anakin’s room was as he saw Obi-Wan speaking with Master Che right outside. 

“He had been up twenty four hours straight,” he heard Obi-Wan tell the master healer,”whatever dose of anxiety medication you are giving him is obviously not working.” 

“Leave the medication to the healers, Master Kenobi,” Master Che ordered. 

As soon as he walked in the room, he was met by a hush from Anakin and he saw that Ahsoka was dead asleep in a makeshift bed made from the visitor chairs and Jedi robes. 

So that was where Young Tano has been all yesterday, Mace Windu thought. 

“She have had a long few days,” a hoarse voice stated from the couch. 

Mace looked over to see Anakin was lounging on the couch, eating some sort of oatmeal and fruit juice while organizing something on his datapad. He was wearing oversized Jedi robes and had his head covered and was connected to an IV. 

“Have you been up all night?,” Mace asked as he noticed bags under the boys’ eyes. 

“Trying to create different battle strategies for different situations and move everyone up in rankings in the 501st,” he explained, not looking up from his data pad. 

“Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala told us that you had cancer,” Mace started awkwardly. 

“Acute myeloid leukemia, stage three, spread to my spleen and had it for a month and I don’t know when or if I will get better and I’m fine,” he stated quickly before asking,”now we got the cancer questions out of the way, what do you want?” 

Why aren't they just up to a great start? Be nice Windu, he told himself, Anakin is already in a hospital room.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you had cancer?,” Mace asked, trying to get some insight in Anakin’s head. 

Anakin swallowed down the last of his oatmeal and pushed it away from him.

“It is a personal matter,” Anakin told him,”I didn’t want it to become another discussion in a council meeting.” 

Mace narrowed his eyes. 

“What do you mean by that, Skywalker?” 

Anakin pushed himself off the couch, and Mace reached his hand to help only for the Knight to slap him away. He almost laugh, if only Master Yoda was here to witness how well this conversation was going. 

The young man held onto the IV pole and closed his eyes. 

“Are you alright, Anakin?,” Mace asked as he held Anakin’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Anakin slurred as he blinked,”I just stood up too fast.” 

“First I have to deal with my illness,” Anakin quietly explained while pointing fingers on his mechanical hand,”secondly I have a Padawan I have to teach somehow from the hospital room because no one else can do the job, then my men would be probably have to have a sixteen year old leading them, so worrying about the council being on my back is the last thing I need.” 

Mace Windu nearly choked on Anakin’s words. On his back? The council didn’t treat him worse or better than any other Jedi in the Order. 

He shook his head, just because Anakin was acting like some teenager, he shouldn’t resort to the same actions. 

“Maybe we have been a little quick on our judgments of you and Ahsoka,” Mace admitted,”but in our defense you are aren’t the most open person.” 

Anakin snorted as he climbed back into the bed. 

“Maybe we are both in the wrong,” he muttered as he snuggled in to the covers,” 

Mace frowned, he couldn’t even argue with Anakin’s statements as mistakes had been made on both sides. 

“I am sorry for being quick to believe that you weren’t telling the truth about your illness.” 

Anakin closed his eyes. 

“I appreciate your apology Master, I really do but you and I both know that I am not the one you should be apologizing to.” 

Mace looked at the young Togruta who somehow was still asleep. 

“I will do that in due time,” he promised. 

Mace Windu was about to make his way out of the door when Anakin stopped him. 

“Master, could you do me a favor?” 

“Yes, Skywalker?” 

“Send Obi-Wan away on a spirtual retreat on Naboo or Alderaan or sometime soon,” Anakin requested, “I think he really needs a break away from the war and I am going into my second round of chemo soon...and let’s just say my first round was not pretty.” 

Mace thought of how usually calm, composed model Jedi was now acting a bit grumpy to the point to actually cursing in a council meeting. 

“Will do.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Thank you guys for sticking with me for this long!

Palpatine was growing impatient, Anakin had been sick for over a month and now it was hampering his plans. The boy looked horrible when he saw him during the  Togruta girl’s trial, he was thin and  weak and his voice was hoarse. That was supposed to be the “Hero Without Fear”, the greatest war General, exactly as he intended. Now  the chancellor had been badgered by the  HoloNews reporters the whole week:

_ “Do you know of General Skywalker’s condition?” _

_ “Is General Skywalker ever returning to the war?” _

_ “Is General Skywalker conspiring with threats such as the Assassin  _ _ Asajj _ __ _ Ventress _ _?” _

_ “Is he a Separatist?” _ __

Of course,  Palpatine would simply smile and tell them that Anakin’s health is a private concern but he was anxious. He knew everything about the boy’s life, how his mother was killed by his orders, how Anakin was married to Senator  Amidala , the growing anger within the boy. But for some reason with Anakin’s illness, he was kept in the dark for once and he  despised it.

He suddenly sensed one of the few Force presences that could match his own along with Master  Windu and his usual ambassadors, Master  Fisto and Master  Unduli . All of them had somber looks on their faces, even the usually jolly Kit  Fisto .

“Hello Chancellor  Palpatine ,” Master Yoda greeted.

“Hello Masters, what brought you all  here? ” he asked while looking at the tiny green creature.

“I’m afraid it is not great news we are bringing,” Mace  Windu stated,” it is about Anakin Skywalker’s health.”

“Has his condition worsened?”

“Know of Young Skywalker’s condition,

we did not, until recently,” Yoda explained,” leukemia, Skywalker has.”

Palpatine could barely hold back his anger. Leukemia?  All that time in the temple training, eating healthy, and routine medical check-ups , that boy managed to have cancer?!  The worst part, there was no one he could direct anger at, except those horrible abnormal cells.  Anakin was supposed to be a healthy, young replacement for the aging  Dooku , not a cancer patient. Well, many people survive that type of cancer. It may only simply delay his plans not to stop.

“ He is so young , do you think he would ever return to the war effort?”

Yoda and Mace exchange uneasy looks with each other.

“Anakin is on chemotherapy treatment right now and it would be unwise to send him off-world away from his doctors,  let alone to  lead a battalion ,”  Luminara stated.

“But Anakin is a tough kid from what I’ve seen,” Kit stated  reminded ,” he will  be back on his feet soon enough .”

“I t is always great to have hope  Master  Fisto ,”  Luminara started, “ but  realistically Anakin has only a twenty-five percent chance to survive  five years  and he was diagnosed lat e, we should prepare ourselves for the worse .”

If  Luminara was always this negative, no wonder her  Padawan turned dark.,  Barriss Offee , blowing up the temple wasn’t part of his plans but it caused a rift between Anakin and  Ahsoka against the Jedi. But that added another problem, as  Palpatine felt the bond between Anakin and his  Padawan just grew closer. 

“ So yo u are advising us to give up on Anakin before he even finishes treatment? ” Kit argued.

Under normal circumstances,  Palpatine would have relished in the divide between the Jedi. Since they were talking about the health of his future apprentice, however, he was less than enthused.

“Well this couldn’t be easy on the boy, ” he intervened, “ how is he handling  this situation ?”

He wondered why didn’t Anakin come to him like he did every problem?

“He’s more  irritable than usual ,” Mace answered bluntly ,”  but  that would be expected.”

“He is an emotional young man,” he recalled.

He was just happy there was still some anger to work within Anakin.

“Shall I  inform the Republic of this unfortunate news?”  Palpatine asked.

“A secret, Young Skywalker wants it to be,” Yoda explained,” heal in private, he requested.”

“And it wouldn’t be wise if the Separatists find out about Anakin’s illness, they may take advantage of that information ,”  Luminara added.

Why did that boy have to cause a scene at the Senate building? Going M.I.A for a month and show up in the public in a wheelchair with  Ventress helping him.  If he wouldn’t have shown up, it would have been much easier and he could have made up some lie that Anakin was on a secret mission. But anyone with eyes saw the boy was sick.

Now it was his mess to clean up,  Palpatine couldn’t believe he had to conspire with his enemies.

“I can just make a news announcement that Anakin has decided to Jedi Temple duties for a while due to exhaustion.”

“Which wouldn’t be a complete lie,” Kit added,” he has to be exhausted from chemotherapy.”

Mace  Windu sighed .

“I guess that would be  suited for the publi c ,” Mace muttered,” goodbye Chancellor Palpatine .”

With that, Master  Windu ,  Unduli , and  Fisto left his office , leaving only Master Yoda.  Palpatine was amused at how  Yoda , the Grandmaster of the Order for centuries didn’t know he was talking to a Sith Lord.

“Did you need anything else, Master Yoda?”

Yoda narrowed his dark green eyes at hi m.

“ Mention this to the rest of the  Senate, you should not ,” he  added,”  feel darkness surrounding, them, I do.”

Palpatine could barely contain laughing before answering, “The news  of  Young Skywalker’s condition  will never  leave this room Master Yoda.”

As  Master Yoda left, the secret Sith Lord started fuming yet again.  Master  Unduli had a point about how  there was a chance his future apprentice  may die. His plans couldn’t go up to smoke just because of abnormally growing  cells.  It couldn’t be that fool Maul or that  traitor  Ventress . And  Barriss Offee was too weak for him. No, it had  to be someone  close to Anakin. Sidious was almost giddy with joy as both of his selections were in vulnerable states at  the moment and could be persuaded with one gentle push.

The question was, would it be the master or the apprentice?

When he no longer sensed Yoda’s Force presence, he pulled out his  hologram to contact his current apprentice.

Palpatine could already see  Dooku gloating about Anakin’s illness when he tells him. He knew  Dooku was secretly jealous of the boy’s potential and successes. But for his plan to work, he would need  Dooku’s assistance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the sweet comments and kudos and hits! *insert heart emoji*

Obi-Wan knew Anakin had s omething to do with the council sending him off to a retreat on Alderaan week ago. He couldn't get mad at his friend, it had been quite enjoyable to talk with his old friends such as Bail and  Breha Organa. They had been gracious enough to let him stay at one of their vacation homes in the capital and even made a brunch for him.

With his usual friends, they would only talk about the war, or Anakin’s cancer, which could be draining and nerve-wracking.

“Do you want another pastry, Obi-Wan?”  Breha asked,” you look starved.”

“I would gladly take one, Your Highness,” he told the Alderaan Queen with a smile.

Obi-Wan dipped the pastry in his hot tea and put it in his mouth. His appetite had dwindled since  Satine’s passing and had become near nonexistent due to Anakin’s diagnosis and  Ahsoka’s trial.

Anakin would have loved these pastries, his friend always had a sweet tooth.

Obi-Wan shook his head. He couldn’t think about Anakin just laying in the hospital bed getting poison pumped into him. Why was he here on this beautiful planet? He should be with his friend.

Anakin has  Ahsoka ,  Padmé , and Rex to look after him, he reminded himself, he is going to be okay.

He must have worn a confused look on his face.

“What’s on your mind?”

Obi-Wan smiled.

“Oh nothing,” he told the Senator.

When they were done, Obi-Wan went into his room and set a hologram up.

It wasn’t long until the blue, flickering figure of Anakin appeared. Right away, Obi-Wan could tell Anakin was in better spirits as he no longer had bags under his eyes and h is  face didn’t look as sunken in. Yet he saw an IV connected in Anakin's flesh wrist.

“Hello Anakin,” Obi-Wan greeted,” how are you feeling?”

“I feel alright, Master Yoda, brought some younglings and they gave me these...things,” Anakin told him before holding up a blue shiny thing concocted with glue and plastic  thing,

Obi-Wan squinted at the craft and tilted his head.

“I think that is supposed to be a  kyber crystal,” Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin’s eyes widened in disbelief before snickering.

“And so it is,” Anakin stated,” how is Alderaan treating you? Are you feeling better?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“Feeling better? What do you mean?”

Even though the blue haze of the hologram, Obi-Wan saw Anakin’s eyes darted around the room nervously.

“Well, Obi-Wan you have been acting a bit-“

Anakin then made a circular motion at his temple with his finger.

Obi-Wan nearly choked on his spit. This could not be Anakin Skywalker calling him crazy. This is the same man who would rather play with droids as a child than sentient species. The same man who would be having a full romantic relationship and thinks no one notices.

“How have I been acting crazy my former  Padawan ?”

“You swore at Master  Windu , snapping at  Padmé , and you nearly broke my wrist,” he explained .

Obi-Wan couldn’t argue with that. He had been 

“I was just sleep-deprived,” he semi lied to the boy

He reached out his hand to try to touch Anakin’s hand but remembered it was simply a hologram.

“Are you sure? Because I want my position of being the crazy one  back and you can go back to being the boring one.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“ Trust me Anakin, you will always be the crazy one in this friendship ,” he reassured quickly ,” you are the one in the hospital bed, are you okay? How are you handling the medications?”

“Well my respiratory infection is gone and my MRI scan showed that the cancer isn’t spreading,” Anakin stated,” and they gave me some anti-anxiety medication and more  steroids. .”

“That’s good,” Obi-Wan replied. However, the fact that Anakin wasn’t saying anything about the cells decreasing disturbed him.

Anakin scratches his head.  His bald head was covered by a hood , Obi-Wan was certain he  wasn’t used to his shaved head.

Suddenly, a familiar, disembodied voice  broke through the conversation.

“Master, Rex, and I need to talk with you about the new positions you made for the 501st?”

“ Ahsoka , as you can see I’m in the middle of a conversation with Obi-Wan,” he told the  Togruta .

“Sir, General Kenobi would have to wait as the changes you made are quite...urgent ,” Rex’s voice added,  sounding tight.

“And you need to explain this!,”  Ahsoka snapped.

What in the world did Anakin do to the change of command of the 501st?

Anakin sighed.

“I’m sorry Master,” he muttered.

“Before you go Anakin, remember that if you feel any type of discomfort please tell someone,” Obi-Wan urged,” no matter how stubborn you want to be.”

“I will Master,” Anakin stated while rolling his eyes.

“And if you need me for any reason please don’t hesitate to contact me.”

“I won’t,” Anakin reassured before adding,” may the Force be with you, Obi-Wan.”

“And with you old friend.”

Anakin gave a smile before the hologram flickered off.

The stillness of Alderaan seeped into Obi-Wan’s quarters. That is what he loved the most about the planet, unlike the cacophonous sounds of the city-planet that was Coruscant, Alderaan was perfect for meditation.

He sat down on the floor and crossed his legs in a meditation pose, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the cool breeze from the balcony turned icy and Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber.

“I thought eavesdropping was unbecoming of an elderly gentleman like you, Count.”

He turned around and sure enough, Count  Dooku was on the balcony. In his dark his clothing and tall figure, it was almost as if he was some sort of specter.

“It was just so very touching, you doting on that boy,”  Dooku stated in his baritone voice,” it was like watching a Mother  Lothal cat licking their young.”

Obi-Wan turned on his lightsaber.

“What do you want,  Dooku ?”

“Obi-Wan I am here because I am the only person in the Galaxy who may know what you are going through,” he started,”  losing your apprentice is  difficult.  Qui-Gon’s death was unimaginable.”

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth at the mention of his late Master. Maul killed  Qui-Gon and then he killed his beloved  Satine . H e took a deep breath, anger was not the Jedi way.

“I’m sorry to rain on your parade , Count,  but Anakin is still very much alive.”

“He’s dying right in front of your eyes, which is much worse than the strike of a lightsaber,”  Dooku stated ,” it could be months or it could be a year.”

Obi-Wan refuses to think of that possibility.  Qui-Gon’s death was painful but at least  training Anakin came out of it and he grew  a deep bond with the strange, Tatooine boy.  Throughout the war, his friends and colleagues from decades died left from right but Anakin was a constan t spark of light in his life.

He couldn’t imagine  that light going out.

“ Yo ur old age may have caused you to forget,” Obi-Wan state d to Dooku as he got up,  “but we  have  great healers at the temple . Healers that will help Anakin get better.”

Dooku snorted.

“Yes , those great healers who are  still using antiquated methods such as pumping  someone up  with chemicals and drugs until their hair falls out and they throw up,” he sneered, “ using one side of the Force only limits their abilities.”

Obi-Wan wondered what  Dooku meant but he wasn’t going to entertain the Sith Lord with any type of i nquiry.

“ And what happened  to that  Togruta girl just  shows even more how the Order and Republic have fallen,”  Dooku added .

Dooku did have point about  Ahsoka , he didn’t  agree at how the Order put the wants of the Senate above  the Force. It at e Obi-Wan’s being that he was part of the whole debacle.

He shook his head, he shouldn’t be agreeing with a Sith Lord.

“And how does this all concern you,  Dooku ?”, he queried as he put down his lightsaber , “are you looking for replacements for  Ventress ? I’m afraid Anakin and  Ahsoka are not available.”

Dooku stopped his stride and looked at him , his dark brown eyes didn’t seem as harsh.

“ Just as you care for that boy, I cared for  Qui-Gon and it would be a shame if  someone  Qui-Gon fought so hard to train  dies, barely even a Knight.”

Obi-Wan tried to think of a witty comeback  but his brain was too  tangled in confusion. He had already failed  Qu i-Gon and  Satine , both of them dying  in his arms  as he pathetically watched. He didn’t want to go through that again with Anakin. He wouldn’t just be failing Anakin, he would be failing the Order.”

But  Dooku was a person who had caused Anakin pain by cutting off his arm, insulting him any chance he got .  Anakin would never forgive him for even listening to  Dooku .

At least Anaki n would be alive.

_ Anakin was doing well _ ,  Obi-Wan reminded himself,  _ he _ _ is getting better. _

He just needs to wait out Anakin’s treatment before jumping into anything stupid .

_ But the treatment is causing Anakin pain _ , he  ruminated,  _ there must be ways Anakin could get better without pain. _

“ You need time to think,”  Dooku stated with a sinister smile, “ but time is ticking , Obi-Wan. ”

And  almost in an instant,  Dooku disappeared .

But not the cold.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos, hits, bookmarks, and comments! And heads us, I am double posting today so be on the lookout and this chapter takes place between the last chapter and the chapter before last! Okay, I am talking too much, read on!

Master Plo Koon had noticed a strange sort of melancholy that hung over the temple halls ever since the news of Anakin’s condition broke. And the fact that the infamous lineage that was Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano were nowhere to be causing havoc in the Galaxy, as usual, made Plo Koon actually miss ed their antics.

Master Plo waited patiently with Master Yoda, Windu, Tiin, and Master Mundi. Ahsoka had been dodging their attempts to reinstating her into the Order for quite a while and according to Master Windu , Ahsoka  been  hovering over Anakin and the rest of the council thought it would be better not to push her.

The Kel Dor himself had been thinking of visiting Anakin  himself.  Through Ahsoka, Master Plo had garnered a certain degree of fondness for the boy .

Plo warmed up when he saw Ahsoka walked into the council room. Plo noticed her bright blue eyes darted around the room and Plo realized that Ahsoka probably didn’t trust one person in the room. Obi-Wan was off-world and Anakin was hospitalized.

“I am so sorry Little ‘Soka,” Plo started.

“There is no excuse for what we have put you through, Young Tano,” Mace added.

Plo was shocked that the usually quite stubborn Master Windu would admit his faults. Plo wondered if his meeting with Young Skywalker had something to do with it. Master Windu never really mentioned what he and Anakin talked about.

“Come back into the order, we would like you to,” Yoda stated.

Ahsoka crossed her arms and looked at them a bit warily.

“On one condition,” Ahsoka stated while reading them.

Plo Koon saw Mace Windu’s eyes narrow a bit.

“Well, my Master had been quite...ill for some time.”

“Yes, Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala told us Anakin had leukemia,”  Master Plo  revealed, “we are sorry for that to happen to him.”

“With Anakin going through treatment, the 501st is left without an active General,” Ahsoka explained before turning to Master Windu, “you saw Anakin in the hospital , Master Windu, do you believe Anakin could be on the frontlines anytime soon?”

“No, not at all , ” Mace answered as his  already dark  brown eyes somehow  darkened even more,  “he should only be on light temple duty.”

“And what do you want us to do? ,” Master Mundi asked , stroking his white beard, “find a  Knight or Master to take over command?”

Ahsoka glanced at the floor slightly.

“ No, Master Mundi, I  think it would be best if I become the General of the 501st,” Ahsoka told them before quickly adding ,” just until Anakin gets some strength back.”

Plo watched as  Master Yoda, Windu, Tiin, and Mundi all exchange glances while Plo looked at Ahsoka .

If he could, the Kel Dor master would have frowned. He believed his young friend already had enough to deal with and leading a cohort of clone troopers would just seem too much.

“Are you sure you do not want a Knight or Master to take over?” he asked.

Ahsoka shook her head.

“The men aren’t really the most trusting when it comes to a change in command, especially after Master Krell.”

A shudder ran through Plo Koon as he remembered the horrors the 501st and 212th battalion faced when Anakin and Ahsoka were gone. Plo himself was close to his own clone troopers, the Wolfpack.

To his shock, it was Master Mundi that spoke first.

“It  would be the  logical choice to have  Young Tano to become a temporary war general, as the troopers  are already used to Ahsoka’s style of leadership .

“But Ahsoka has still not completed her training,” Saesee Tiin reminded.

“My Master was barely out of his training when he became a war general,” Ahsoka retorted, “ and I have been acting like a general for the past month.”

Plo Koon could not argue with that, Anakin was quite young when he was knighted, a mere twenty years old. Now  reflecting back  on  that , that  was far too young to be  thrown into the front of the war effort. And Ahsoka was only sixteen going on seventeen.

_ No, that is attachment,  _ Plo thought to himself,  _ Ahsoka was  _ _ more than capable to _ _ be a war  _ _ general. _

“I think Young Tano would make a fine General in the war ,” the Kel Dor  master admitted.

Ahsoka smiled at him and Plo saw a  glimpse of the three-year-old Togruta he had brought to the temple  all those years ago rather than the war-weary face  that Plo saw too often.

“ Quite an  experience this  has been for Young Tano,” Master Yoda  stated as his  ears perked up, “handle  the task of being  a General, Young Tano  can. ”

“This has been your great trial,” Master Windu  stated before adding,” General  Tano.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter as promised!

Anakin prided himself in his behavior of being a good, obedient patient for a week. He actually took Master  Windu’s advice and tried not to worry about the war. He had put down his datapad and tried tinkering with some droid parts Padme got him. He didn’t sneak out of the hospital room and he got a decent eight hours of sleep ,  he had been eating six small meals , and he had been trying  to exercise. He was the model patient.

But then when he was actually having a civil conversation with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Rex just had to burst in. Even though they were both wearing face masks, Anakin still read that they were not in the greatest of moods and he felt a bit flabbergasted. Why the hell were they angry? 

“So what seem s to be the problem?," Anakin asked as he flickered off his hologram with Obi-Wan.

“The men are having an issue with our command, Master,”  Ahsoka started,” they don’t seem to trust us.”

Anakin tilted his head, the men didn’t trust  Ahsoka and Rex? Sure they may disagree with their orders and critique when needed, as any good soldier would, but there was always a great deal of trust.

“ What  happened?” he asked.

“Well , they didn’t exactly take the news of your  illness well," Rex stated.

Anakin sighed, he had been expecting that. This was  the real reason he didn’t want to tell the men ,  he didn’t have the energy to deal with  their reactions. He didn’t blame them for being mad, he remembered how angry he was when Obi-Wan faked his death without telling him. The worst part was Anakin wasn’t even faking.

“It is just a mess I mean when I told them , they were just ‘why didn’t you trust us?’ ‘why did Rex tell Fives but not us?’ ‘Why didn’t General Skywalker  tell us before he left?’

Ahsoka continued talking but  he found his brain slowly levitating off into space and his eyes focused outside the window .  It was rush hour time for the normal citizens of Coruscant and Anakin was wondering how it would’ve been  to be  born  plain  ordinary. With h is faded connection with the Force ,  he  actually felt what  Padmé or Rex feels every day . It was just strange.

Anakin blinked  and suddenly  Ahsoka and Rex were in front of  him again.

“ Well, General, we tried stopping them but they had been quite insistent on seeing you ,” Rex stat

“Wait, what?”

That had to be the third time he had spaced out this week. When  Padmé was talking about  some bank  issues she had to deal with on  Scipio . Anakin  couldn’t even recall who  Padmé was meeting with . 

“ Kix and  Jesse are waiting in the hall to see you ,”  Ahsoka revealed as she adjusted her mask .

Anakin felt his heart beating a bit  faster than normal. Wait a minute, shouldn’t they be out  fighting or in  Kix’s case, tending to the wounded? Why the hell are they  here? They are going to see him bald, skinny, and pale in the hospital bed. He despised his bald  head, the only time he ever took off Obi-Wan’s robe was when he showered and during his MRI scans. 

But Anakin was not one to beg or admit defeat.

“Um , I  am busy,” Anakin  told them as he adjusted the hood on his head.

Rex and  Ahsoka gave him a dubious look  that was evident even through their fac e masks. He didn’t blame them, his brain was too foggy to come up with a better excuse .

Funny, not so long ago everyone was like ‘no Ani, you just get some bed rest’ or ‘you shouldn’t be worried about the war’ ‘stress is bad for you’. And now he was actually getting some rest and calming down, they suddenly want to bother him? 

“Busy doing what exactly. Master?,”  Ahsoka asked , “laying down?”

“ Yeah, do you want to switch places ? ,” Anakin retorted , feeling his face warm up a bit , “I would  love that.”

Ahsoka ’s bright blue  eyes  looked at the floor. 

“Master, I’m sorry, I didn’t me an it like that-“

“ It’s fine, Snips,” Anakin reassured as he shifted in the bed.

**_ “Just tell them that you are  _ ** **_ mentally and physically  _ ** **_ exhausted _ ** **__ ** **_ right now _ ** **_ ,”  _ ** **_ his humility urged _ ** **_ , “they will understand.” _ **

**_ “Don’t do that, they will just pity you even more,” his pride hissed _ ** **_ , “ _ ** **_ and these are _ ** **_ the  _ ** **_ people you want to look  _ ** ** up ** **_ to you. _ ** **_ ” _ **

**_ “Why _ ** **__ ** **_ even care what  _ ** **_ Rex,  _ ** **_ Ahsoka _ ** **_ , or anyone  _ ** **_ thinks _ ** **_ of you  _ ** **_?” his  _ ** **_ depression whispered _ ** **_ , “ _ ** **_ it  _ ** **_ won’t  _ ** **_ matter  _ ** **_ when  _ ** **_ your cancer cells aren’t going away.  _ ** **_ Your  _ ** **_ short  _ ** **_ life was just wasted fighting and fighting-“ _ **

**_ “Shut up!” his anger snapped _ ** **_ , “just _ ** **_ tell them off _ ** **_! You trusted them with the 501 _ ** **_ st _ ** **_ and they failed _ ** **_!” _ **

**_ “ _ ** **_ Don’t push them away or you will be alone _ ** **_ and abandoned,” his  _ ** **_ fear reminded _ ** **_ , “please don’t do that.” _ **

**_ “And this mess is your fault for not telling the 501 _ ** **_ st in the first place _ ** **_ ”  _ ** **_ reason  _ ** **_ stated _ ** **_ , “ _ ** **_ clean it, Ani.” _ **

Anakin sat up in the bed , ignoring the throbbing pain that ran through his whole body from the sudden movement . 

“ Just let them  in,” he told them, shooing Ahsoka and Rex out of the room with his mechanical han d. Anakin would rather deal with a couple of angry clone troopers  than to see his  Padawan stumbling over an apology.

Anakin took a deep breath as he prepared for the well deserved chewing  out by  Ki x and Jesse.

So it came to his surprise when  Kix embraced  him almost as soon as  he walked into the hospital room.

“Ow,” Anakin managed to say through  Kix’s sudden and a rather tight hug . Anakin found the sudden warmth feel nice on his too cold body.

“ General Skywalker, are you okay?,”  he asked as he slowly released him from his hug and Anakin was met with a pair of worried brown eyes  , “ what in the Galaxy have they been feeding you?  Have  you been getting enough sleep? I know you never sleep .” .

Jesse looked at him with wariness  or was it fear. It was hard to tell with Jesse wearing a mask.

Before he could get too much further in his thoughts a wave of nausea rushed through  his body. He  didn’t know how  Kix could tell he was about  to  p uke but the clone trooper  already had  the basin in front of him when it came out of his mouth.

When he was done vomiting up his lunch ,  Kix grabbed a paper towel and ran  water on it, and  started wiping  Anakin’s mouth. Anakin was glad it wasn’t much .

Jesse’s dark brown eyes widened  and he seemed to have stepped back a bit more. Anakin found this to be pretty out of character for  the usually  assertive  and sarcastic clone trooper.

“ Is something wrong, Jesse?” Anakin asked after  Kix cleaned his mouth from all traces of vomit.

Anakin winced at his v oice that sounded eroded from stomach acid .

“ U m,  are you sure  it’s okay for me to come in, sir?,” Jesse asked , “ Cap-I mean  Commander Rex and General  Tano w ere just telling us  how  your immune  system was  compromised and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Jesse, I’m on every anti-viral medication  and steroid possible and you are wearing a mask,” Anakin reass ured,”  you can’t hurt me.”

Jesse tentatively walked i n to the hospital room.

“ We really missed you General,” Jesse told him while  sitting down in a visitor’s chai r, “ when Comm- _ General _ Tano told us that you were just stuck in here , sick, I couldn’t  believe it.”

“I’m not stuck in here Jesse,” Anakin reass ured, “I  can walk around  the temple gardens or  do light temple duty  as long as I have a nurse with  me since they no longer trust me after Fives broke me out of here.”

Kix’s eyes widened before turning into a glare.

“Fives did  _ what _ ?,” he asked before muttering, “as soon as he gets back from  Kamino … ”

“I really missed you guys too,” Anakin added quickly.

“You guys shouldn’t be mad at Rex , Ahsoka , or Fives they only didn’t tell you because I cried and begged them not to,” he told them.

“Why  didn’t you tell  us this is why you were on leave ?”  Jesse  asked , “we were worried sick about ya, you know.”

Anakin  looked up to the ceiling. Ah, the infamous question he was trying to avoid.

“Well, I  was… um,  terrified .”

_What the kark_ _, Skywalker?_ he cursed to himself, _why would you admit that_ _?_ He could see it on the HoloNews tonight: ANAKIN  SKYWALKER , THE  HERO WITH NO FEAR TELLS HIS TROOPS THAT HE IS TERRIFIED TO TROOPERS WITH ALREADY LOW MORALE.

“I didn’t want anyone to see me l ike this ,” Anakin gestured to him self, “ I  don’t even like seeing me like this.”

Kix rolled his eyes at him and Jesse snorted at his statement.

“See you like what? Sick?,”  Kix asked as he adjusted Anakin’s blankets, “ this may come as a shock to you but despite all that Force magic stuff you always do, you are a human, and being sick is normal.”

Anakin s norted but couldn’t argue. He guessed he sometimes forgot he was a normal twenty one year old if he excluded his Force powers amd position in the Republic army and The Chosen One prophecy.

“And  General, your hair was just a big mess anyway,” Jesse  joked , punching his shoulder .

“Hey!,” Anakin scolded at the tattooed trooper , “it took me years to grow that out .”

“It looked like a n untamed mop ,” Jesse continued with a smile , “ you were long overdue for a haircut.”

Anakin smiled , he missed  normal bickering.  Obi- Wan  doesn’t even try bickering with him anymore and  had  been  coddling hi m  like he was a young  Padawan again .  Ahsoka would try  but would retreat like she just kicked a youngling.

"I am just happy no one else found out about this," Anakin admitted as he placed his hand on his stomach, his unfortunate side effect of nausea was reappearing and he just knew it was not goingto be a pleasant the rest of the day.

Kix and Jesse  exchanged  nervous  looks and Anakin narrowed his eyes.

“ Commander Cody, well …the  entire  212 th battalion ,  sir ,” Je sse told him.

_That’s understandable_ , Anakin though t. He and Obi-Wan fought so closely together  it would only be fair for his troops to find out as well.

“The 104 th battalion as well, sir ,” Kix added.

He guessed Master  Plo would work  with the 501 st more often with  Ahsoka as the  new General...

“Just all of our brothers, sir," Jesse finished.

Anakin let out a groan, why did news have to travel so fast among the clones?

Well, at least the whole galaxy didn't know.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, sorry I was overtaken by the waves of midterms and final papers and work. And I redid this whole chapter. But I am alive!

Padmé shook at her head as she read more of the banking clan issues that were going on. She was going to meet with Clovis at his hotel later to go over what was going on. 

Anakin was off at the Jedi temple teaching beginner lightsaber classes for younglings with Master Yoda. The healers had told her that Anakin’s condition was improving with this round of chemo.  Padmé was just relieved to see Anakin having enough energy to perform duties and not really notice she was working with Clovis again.

Knocking at her apartment door brought her out of her thoughts and she turned off her datapad.

The senator opened the door to see her mother,  Jobal Naberrie .

A chill ran through  Padmé’s body. She had already felt guilt from never telling her parents about her marriage to Anakin but she felt even more distant from her family and friends with Anakin’s illness.

“M-mom?!,” she choked out.

Padmé tried not to freak out but the fact her apartment was just a mess, paperwork scattered everywhere, she didn’t have time to clean up the dishes from breakfast. Between Senate meetings and Anakin, she had forgotten that her mother was visiting this week. She cursed herself for not telling  Dormé to reschedule their visit.

“ Padmé did you forget I was coming over?" she asked before giving her a quick hug/

“Of course not Mom,” she lied,” how are you?”

“Good, good,” she asked while squeezing her into a hug,” the air traffic was just horrible and it took me an hour to leave the hotel."

“You get used to it.”

“You know on Naboo it is so nice and quiet, so far away from this war madness.”

Padmé had to restrain from rolling her eyes, her mom had been trying to persuade her to stay on Naboo for the longest since the Clone Wars broke out. And she agreed she and Anakin need to take a break on Naboo after he finishes treatment.

“I should stay for a few months,” she admitted,” and I might bring a friend.”

She watched as her mother’s dark brown eyes light up.

“Oh...who is this friend?” she asked as she went inside the kitchen.

“Anakin Skywalker.”

Her mom’s eyes soon turned sad.

“Oh the poor thing, I read in the HoloNews he was ill with leukemia” her mom stated,” is he doing any better?”

Padmé wondered how Anakin would have reacted to being called “the poor thing”.

“He’s pretty doing well, he is actually meeting us for lunch.”

Padmé decided her mom would have to find out about Anakin sooner or later. She was  happy her mom liked Anakin well enough...she just hoped that she would accept Anakin as her son in law.

“Oh good, I can cook you guys my famous casserole,” her mom stated as she got up and went to the kitchen.

Her mouth watered just thinking about how delicious her mom's casserole was and how it just seemed to melt in her mouth. Then winced as she could already hear Anakin throwing up from the rich food.

“Maybe a heavy casserole isn't the best idea..."

* * *

Padmé knew exactly when Anakin came home when she started hearing her mother squeal with delight. She ran out of the kitchen and sure enough, her mom was already fussing over him.

“Anakin it has been a long time since I have seen you,” she greeted as she was giving Anakin a bear hug,” look at how tall you have gotten!”

Anakin looked at  Padmé with a confused look in his bright blue eyes as he was squeezed to death.

“Anakin you remember my mother right?”

“Hello Lady  Naberrie ,” he greeted as he released from her mother’s death grip,” how are you doing today?”

“I’m fine,  Padmé told me you are joining us for lunch, I have made a vegetarian casserole, some salad, cake, cookies-“

Padmé watched as Anakin turned more and more green with each new mention of food.

“That sounds good,” he stated with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “I can’t wait to have a taste of everything.”

“Anakin can you help me finish setting up the placemats?,”  Padmé asked.

“Of course Senator,” he stated as her mother finally released him from his death grip.

When they made it outside to the terrace,  Padmé squinted her eyes at the artificial light of Coruscant.

“How long has your mom been here?” Anakin asked as he leaned against the railing.

“I forgot she was coming for this week."

Anakin sat down at the table and held his stomach and took a deep breath.

“Are you alright Ani?”

Anakin nodded.

“Yeah just the younglings were just...energetic today,” he stated with a short laugh before adding,” your mom will eventually notice I’m here all the time.”

“Well, I was actually thinking we can tell Mom about us...”

Anakin’s eyes widened to the size of planets.

“What?! What do you mean?”

Before  Padmé could answer, her mom came out to the terrace with a pitcher of tea.

“ Padmé was telling me that you have been experiencing horrible bouts of nausea so I made you some of Grandma  Ryoo’s herbal ice tea.”

“Thank you Mrs.  Naberrie ,” he told her mom with a smile.

“Aren’t you tired of hiding secrets, Ani?” she asked as she was sure her mom was out of earshot,” especially with everything that is going on.”

Anakin took a sip of tea and sighed.

“It is quite draining,” he admitted,” like just telling  Ahsoka about us lifted some weight off my shoulders.”

Her mother came back with some salad and casserole on a tray.

Padmé felt sick to her stomach, maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to tell her mom about her and Anakin’s marriage.

She glanced at Anakin’s plate and sighed in relief that he was getting a decent amount of casserole and salad. Not so much for him to throw up, but not too little for him to faint.

“Oh Anakin I heard about your illness on the HoloNews,” her mother started as she sat down at the patio table,” they say you have cancer? How are you feeling?”

Anakin’s left eye twitched slightly and  Padmé restrained from facepalming .

“ _The HoloNews?_ ,” he muttered while shaking his head,” I’m doing okay, Mrs.  Naberrie .”

Padmé should have warned her mother to not mention Anakin’s cancer since Anakin is still pretty touchy on the subject.

“At least you have leukemia and not one of those bad ones.”

Padmé could almost taste the foot in her mom’s mouth. She knew her mom was trying to reassure Anakin but she wanted to duct tape her mom's mouth shut. 

She saw Anakin turn a slight red and she realized her husband was just one misguided comment from snapping so she decided to intervene.

”So Mom,” she started as she continued cutting her casserole over and over,” you know when Anakin acted as my guard right before the Clone Wars, we have become quite close.”

“Hmm hm,” her mom acknowledged as she placed more salad on her plate.

Padmé looked over at Anakin, who was now busy eating the casserole.

“And um, I grew to love your daughter...I mean who couldn’t?,” Anakin continued with his mouth full.

Padmé felt her cheeks turn slightly warm up.

“I found myself falling in love with Anakin and since Anakin is a Jedi, we, uh, married in secret two years ago.”

Her mother dropped her fork and knife onto the plate and  Padmé grabbed onto Anakin’s hand under the table, which felt ice cold.

But it was there.

It was a good two minutes of silence before her mother's shocked look morphed into a glare.

“Don’t get mad at her, Mrs.  Naberrie , ” Anakin defended,” this is all my fault, I was scared I would have been kicked out of the Order.”

Her mother waved Anakin off.

“I’m not mad that you and  Padmé are married, I saw that coming light-years away,” she revealed,” it is just that this whole time I was reading about you being ill in the HoloNet, I was reading about my son-in-law? I could have been here for you guys.”

Padmé couldn’t find the words to respond. She was just so filled with relief that her mother wasn't mad at her she could almost cry.

“Do you guys have any help with what is going on?" her mother continued,” I can help you.”

Padmé shifted nervously.  Ahsoka and Rex were now in the 501st legion full time as the war just intensified, Obi-Wan had been split between Jedi Council duties, the war, and watching over Anakin, and she herself had Senate duties to fulfill.

Anakin looked at  Padmé , his blue eyes reading her own brown.

There were still days Anakin would sleep for half the day and couldn’t get up. And there were also days like today where he had a normal amount of energy.

“If something comes up, we will call you, Mom” she answered.

Her mom narrowed her eyes at her, reading her face. Funny how she could face foes such as Dooku or the growing menacing look within the chancellor's eyes but not the warm brown of her mother's.

“Fine," her mother relented as she grabbed the pitcher of tea, but I will come over every day this week and cook some actual homecooked meals for you and Anakin."

She smiled at her mom.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of creating a one-shot series called Missing Pieces that kinda fill in what happened in between chapters maybe more POVs with Fives, Mace Windu, etc.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you guys for the constant support and patience for this fic.

Obi-Wan shook off the rain from his cloak as he reached Senator Amidala’s apartment. He put on a mask on his face. Ever since the nasty outbreak of the Seumadic fever with the younglings, he had been wearing a mask to protect Anakin from possible infection. 

As he was about to push in the code for the door to open, the apartment door slid open.

“Anakin?”

“In the living room,” Anakin called.

Obi-Wan walked in and sure enough, Ahe living room was completely dark and the rain that raged on outside, nearly made it pitch black. The blue light of the hologram lit up Anakin’s face just enough to show the worried expression that was etched upon it.

“War reports again, Anakin?”

Every time Obi-Wan visits the boy, he had been tracking down every move of the 501st. The stress wasn’t good for Anakin, as the bags under Anakin's eyes were more pronounced, but Obi-Wan knew if Anakin was completely unaware he would get even more stressed out.

Obi-Wan turned on the light and he saw that Anakin was bundled in blankets yet was still shivering.

“What exactly is the point of this war?,” Anakin asked, not looking up,” I mean, the more I’m away from it just seem just like a muddled mess from the outside.”

“Trust me Anakin, it is a muddled mess on the inside as well. “

“It is getting worse, isn't it?” Anakin interrupted, " Pong Krell murdered our men on Umbara, Barriss was a traitor, and Fives told me Tup murdered Master Tiplar."

"I am afraid it looks that way, my former Padawan," he agreed while sitting down,"but it is always darkest before the dawn."

Anakin snorted but did not comment further.

A silence lapsed between them until Anakin's words actually wrapped himself around Obi-Wan's brain. What did Anakin mean Fives told him about Master Tiplar's death?

“Are you in contact with Fives, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, ”he has gone rogue on Kamino after Tup's death.”

Anakin made a slight choking sound and shook his head.

“Did I say Fives? I mean Rex,” he stated,” the medication makes my brain foggy."

Anakin was not lying about his brain fog as Obi-Wan noticed how Anakin did forget about appointments or if he had eaten at times. But Obi-Wan knew that even on Anakin’s worst days, the young man would  _ never _ forget the names of his men.

“Anakin, Fives is a clone that has gone rogue and Master Ti had been searching for him for quite some time” Obi-Wan reminded,” it is your duty to tell us what you know about Fives' plans.”

“If I did know where Fives was, it is none of your business,” he growled while sitting up,” he is part of  _ my _ battalion, just focus on the 212th.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Why someone was more grumpy than usual?

Obi-Wan wanted to point out that technically Anakin had given up his authority to Ahsoka, he had no power over the 501st in the eye of the Republic.  But Anakin seemed to be acting like his self; stubborn, prideful, and argumentative. Which was better than the hopeless and barely talking version of Anakin he would encounter on his worse days.

“Well, I hope that Ahsoka and Rex at least know about this.”

Anakin unwrapped himself from the bundle of blankets.

“Sure they do, now excuse me, I need to check if the thermostat isn’t broken, it is freezing in here.”

  
  


Freezing?! Obi-Wan could already feel sweat gathering in his pores. He remembered Anakin was already extremely sensitive to the cold due to his Tatooine upbringing. Combine that with anemia and low body weight...A shiver ran down his back; he didn’t want to think about what his young friend felt.

“How about I run you a hot bubble bath?” 

Anakin looked at him for the first time since he arrived, a ghost of a smile etched on his face.

“A bath sounds perfect but Master Che said I should avoid hot baths for the time being.”

“Some tea and Stewjonian toast?”

Anakin nodded.

"I will get the tea started then," Obi-Wan stated.

* * *

As Obi-Wan went to the kitchen, Anakin sighed a breath of relief. He thought he would never get rid of his former Master. Between Padmé and Obi-Wan, it had become quite impossible to actually talk to his newly appointed clone captain about recent events.

_ When Fives alerted him about the incident on Kamino, he actually laughed. He thought the man was trying to cheer him up but that was not the case. _

_ “Why are you telling this to me?,” Anakin asked as Fives vomited the information on him, “and not Master Ti, or Rex, or Ahsoka?” _

_ “No one would ever expect you to have information on this, General, as far as the rest of the Republic knows, you are just a sickly invalid, sir.” _

_ Anakin glared at the clone trooper. Fives was right, unfortunately, as he had seen some of the Holonet reports about himself. “General Skywalker bedridden at 21.” “Does Anakin Skywalker have leukemia or did Dooku’s Forces poison him?!” Or his personal favorite: “How Native Naboo fruit Cured The Hero with No Fear.” _

_ “Fine, but Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala cannot know you are sending me information about this, they have been overbearing as of late.” _

Ever since an outbreak of Seumadic fever occurred among the temple younglings, Anakin had been in Padmé’s apartment for three days. In normal circumstances, that would have been paradise but it was more like a comfortable prison.

He grabbed his communicator and walked quickly upstairs to the refresher.

It usually took Obi-Wan around fifteen minutes to steep some tea and make some toast. 

He turned on the shower faucet on the highest pressure and turned the hologram on to see a blue, flickering version of Fives. The clone had shaved his hair and he looked like he hadn't seen sleep in days.

“This has to be quick, Fives before Obi-Wan thinks I have drowned in the shower,” he told him,” so there is a biochip in every clones’ brain and Tup's chip went haywire and that is why he killed Master Tiplar?"

  
  


“I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me, General.”

Anakin flashed back to his time as a slave. Forced to stay on the sandy planet or their chip would go off and they would explode into pieces. Something was disturbing that there were chips implanted inside the brains in every clone trooper since birth. And the fact that the clones and the Jedi themselves were unaware of it...

“I never said I doubted you, it is just...a lot to take in.”

He felt dizziness try to take over his body but he shook it off. Now was not the time for fainting.

“I need to speak with the Chancellor about this-“

A chill ran through Anakin's body and it was not just from his anemia. A dread entered Anakin’s body as Fives mentioned the Chancellor. During his illness, he had received visits from everyone ranging from Jedi Masters to clone troopers, and even politicians such as the Organas and Riyo Chuchi sent him cards and flowers. Not one visit from the Chancellor, a person he thought was his friend and confidante, not even a note.

Maybe the chancellor wasn't as loyal as Anakin thought.

And the Jedi were too tied to the Republic, Ahsoka’s trial told him that.

“Do not bring Palpatine into this,” Anakin interrupted,” just stay as far away from the Kaminoans now and um, try contacting Ahsoka and Rex about this."

Fives narrowed his eyes at Anakin before nodding.

“Yes, sir.”

“May the Force be with You, Captain.”

The hologram flickered off and he turned off the shower. He forced himself to look at the vanity mirror for the first time in weeks. The first thing he noticed was how puffy the steroids had made his cheeks, a puffiness he had not seen in his face since childhood. His skin was as pale as Padmé’s makeup back when she was the queen of Naboo and he was just hairless.

He didn’t know how Padmé could even consider him attractive or how his men continued to call him a war general. He looked and felt like a pathetic college student, not a Jedi Knight.

Tears started to burn his eyes.

No. He was not going to cry in front of Obi-Wan. He had known the man for over a decade and he had never shed a tear in front of him and he wasn’t going to start now.

He tried tapping into the strength he had earlier but it was no longer to be found. He sat down on the floor and curled up within himself. Anakin hoped that the fatigue and chilliness would pass over but it seemed to intensify as the day went by.

There was a knock on the door that sounded far away, like a dream.

Soon the worried face of Obi-Wan appeared in front of him. 

“Anakin, what’s wrong?”

His eyelids felt heavy but he forced them open. He could also feel Obi-Wan wiping away his tears 

“I need your help.”

Confusion entered Obi-Wan’s gray-blue eyes. Anakin figured those weren't words that he said to Obi-Wan often.

“Of course Anakin, what do you need?”

Anakin looked up at the ceiling, which was spinning just slightly.

“I just need to lay down for a bit in my room.”

Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin felt himself being lifted from the ground.

Anakin could not remember the trip from the refresher to the bedroom but soon he felt his boots leaving his feet, his body tucked in the heavy linen, and his pillow being fluffed up underneath his eck

“I have not been honest with you with the whole Fives situation-“

“I know, I know, Anakin,” Obi-Wan stated as he put a plate of toast, fruit, and tea on his bed tray,” we can discuss that later.”

Anakin shook his head and grabbed a piece of toast and bit a piece off.

“Find my datapad and comlink,” he instructed,” everything is on there but meet with Rex and Ahsoka, don’t tell anyone else.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I can’t just leave you alone, Anakin."

Anakin sighed, why did he give Dormé the day off? Padmé was at another Senate meeting, Rex and Ahsoka were Force know where...

Friendly beeps and trills interrupted the conversation. Anakin turned to see Artoo rolling towards him. Anakin rubbed the astromech droid. The loyal droid had been glued to Anakin’s side constantly since he stepped back from fighting.

“This little guy got me," he told Obi-Wan while smiling at the droid.

Even with half his face covered, Anakin could tell Obi-Wan had a dubious look.

"Fine," Obi-Wan stated with a sigh before bending down to Artoo's level, "if Anakin's condition worsens just the slightest bit, call the healers."

Artoo beeped and shook his body in understanding.


End file.
